John F. Kennedy
John Fitzgerald "Jack" Kennedy (May 29, 1917 – November 22, 1963), commonly referred to by his initials JFK, was an American politician who served as the 35th President of the United States from January 1961 until his assassination in November 1963. The Cuban Missile Crisis, the Bay of Pigs Invasion, the Nuclear Test Ban Treaty, the establishment of the Peace Corps, developments in the Space Race, the building of the Berlin Wall, the Trade Expansion Act to lower tariffs, and the Civil Rights Movement all took place during his presidency. A member of the Democratic Party, his New Frontier domestic program was largely enacted as a memorial to him after his death. Kennedy's time in office was marked by high tensions with Communist states. He increased the number of American military advisers in South Vietnam by a factor of 18 over Eisenhower. In Cuba, a failed attempt was made at the Bay of Pigs to overthrow the country's dictator Fidel Castro in April 1961. He subsequently rejected plans by the Joint Chiefs of Staff to orchestrate false-flag attacks on American soil in order to gain public approval for a war against Cuba. In October 1962, it was discovered Soviet ballistic missiles had been deployed in Cuba; the resulting period of unease, termed the Cuban Missile Crisis, is seen by many historians as the closest the human race has ever come to nuclear war between nuclear armed belligerents. After military service in the United States Naval Reserve in World War II, Kennedy represented Massachusetts's 11th congressional district in the U.S. House of Representatives from 1947 to 1953. He was elected subsequently to the U.S. Senate and served as the junior Senator from Massachusetts from 1953 until 1960. Kennedy defeated Vice President, and Republican candidate, Richard Nixon in the 1960 U.S. Presidential Election. At age 43, he became the youngest elected president2a and the second-youngest president (after Theodore Roosevelt, who was 42 when he became president after the assassination of William McKinley). Kennedy was also the first person born in the 20th century to serve as president.3 To date, Kennedy has been the only Roman Catholic president and the only president to have won a Pulitzer Prize (for his biography Profiles in Courage).4 Kennedy was assassinated in Dallas, Texas, on November 22, 1963. Lee Harvey Oswald was arrested that afternoon and determined to have fired shots that hit the President from a sixth floor window of the Texas School Book Depository. Dallas nightclub owner Jack Ruby fatally shot Oswald two days later in a jail corridor. The FBI and the Warren Commission officially concluded that Oswald was the lone assassin, but its report was sharply criticized. The United States House Select Committee on Assassinations (HSCA) agreed that Oswald fired the shots that killed the president, but also concluded that Kennedy was likely assassinated as the result of a conspiracy.5 The majority of Americans alive at the time of the assassination (52% to 29%), and continuing through 2013 (61% to 30%), believed that there was a conspiracy and that Oswald was not the only shooter.6 Since the 1960s, information concerning Kennedy's private life has come to light, including his health problems and allegations of infidelity. Kennedy continues to rank highly in historians' polls of U.S. presidents and with the general public. His average approval rating of 70% is the highest of any president in Gallup's history of systematically measuring job approval.7 Early life and education John Fitzgerald Kennedy was born at 83 Beals Street in Brookline, Massachusetts, on May 29, 1917,8 to businessman/politician Joseph Patrick "Joe" Kennedy and philanthropist/socialite Rose Elizabeth Fitzgerald-Kennedy. His grandfathers P. J. Kennedy and Boston Mayor John F. Fitzgerald were both Massachusetts politicians. All four of his grandparents were the children of Irish immigrants.1 John F. Kennedy's birthplace in Brookline, Massachusetts. Kennedy had an elder brother, Joseph Jr., and seven younger siblings; Rosemary, Kathleen, Eunice, Patricia, Robert, Jean, and Ted. Joseph Jr. was killed in action during World War II. Robert was John's attorney general and then a senator who was assassinated in 1968 while Ted was a long-serving U.S. senator from 1962 until his death from brain cancer in 2009. Kennedy lived in Brookline for ten years and attended the Edward Devotion School, the Noble and Greenough Lower School, and the Dexter School through 4th grade. In 1927, the Kennedy family moved to a stately twenty-room, Georgian-style mansion at 5040 Independence Avenue (across the street from Wave Hill) in the Hudson Hill neighborhood of Riverdale, Bronx, New York City. He attended the lower campus of Riverdale Country School, a private school for boys, from 5th to 7th grade. Two years later, the family moved to 294 Pondfield Road in the New York City suburb of Bronxville, New York, where Kennedy was a member of Scout Troop 2.1 The Kennedy family spent summers at their home in Hyannis Port, Massachusetts, and Christmas and Easter holidays at their winter home in Palm Beach, Florida. In September 1930, Kennedy—then 13 years old—attended the Canterbury School in New Milford, Connecticut. In late April 1931, he required an appendectomy, after which he withdrew from Canterbury and recuperated at home.9 The Kennedy family at Hyannis Port, Massachusetts, in 1931 with Jack at top left in white shirt. Ted was born the following year. In September 1931, Kennedy was sent to the The Choate School in Wallingford, Connecticut for 9th through 12th grade. His older brother had already been at Choate for two years and was a football player and leading student. He spent his first years at Choate in his older brother's shadow, and compensated for this with rebellious behavior which attracted a coterie. Their most notorious stunt was to explode a toilet seat with a powerful firecracker. In the ensuing chapel assembly, the strict headmaster, George St. John, brandished the toilet seat and spoke of certain "muckers" who would "spit in our sea". The defiant Kennedy took the cue and named his group "The Muckers Club", which included roommate and friend Kirk LeMoyne "Lem" Billings.10 During his Choate years, Kennedy was beset by health problems that culminated with his emergency hospitalization at New Haven Hospital in 1934, where doctors thought he might have leukemia.11 In June 1934, he was admitted to the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota, the ultimate diagnosis there was colitis.11 Kennedy graduated from Choate in June of the following year. For the school yearbook, of which he had been business manager, Kennedy was voted the "most likely to succeed".10 In September 1935, he made his first trip abroad with his parents and his sister Kathleen to London intending to study under Harold Laski at the London School of Economics (LSE) as his older brother had done. Ill-health forced his return to America in October of that year, when he enrolled late and spent six weeks at Princeton University.12 He was then hospitalized for observation at Peter Bent Brigham Hospital in Boston. He convalesced further at the Kennedy winter home in Palm Beach, then spent the spring of 1936 working as a ranch hand on the 40,000-acre (160 km2) Jay Six cattle ranch outside Benson, Arizona.13 It is reported that ranchman Jack Speiden worked both brothers "very hard".1415 In September 1936, Kennedy enrolled at Harvard College, where he produced that year's annual "Freshman Smoker", called by a reviewer "an elaborate entertainment, which included in its cast outstanding personalities of the radio, screen and sports world."16 He tried out for the football, golf, and swimming teams and earned a spot on the varsity swimming team.17 Kennedy also sailed in the Star class and won the 1936 Nantucket Sound Star Championship.18 In July 1937, Kennedy sailed to France—taking his convertible—and spent ten weeks driving through Europe with Billings.19 In June 1938, Kennedy sailed overseas with his father and older brother to work at the American embassy in London, where his father was President Franklin D. Roosevelt's U.S. Ambassador to the Court of St. James's.20 In 1939, Kennedy toured Europe, the Soviet Union, the Balkans, and the Middle East in preparation for his Harvard senior honors thesis. He then went to Czechoslovakia and Germany before returning to London on September 1, 1939, the day that Germany invaded Poland. Two days later, the family was in the House of Commons for speeches endorsing the United Kingdom's declaration of war on Germany. Kennedy was sent as his father's representative to help with arrangements for American survivors of the SS Athenia before flying back to the U.S. from Foynes, Ireland to Port Washington, New York on his first transatlantic flight. As an upperclassman at Harvard, Kennedy became a more serious student and developed an interest in political philosophy. In his junior year, he made the Dean's List.21 In 1940, Kennedy completed his thesis, "Appeasement in Munich", about British participation in the Munich Agreement. The thesis became a bestseller under the title Why England Slept.22 He graduated from Harvard College cum laude with a Bachelor of Arts in government, concentrating on international affairs, that year. Kennedy enrolled in, and audited classes at, the Stanford Graduate School of Business that fall.23 In early 1941, Kennedy left and helped his father write a memoir of his three years as an American ambassador, and then traveled throughout South America; including Colombia, Ecuador and Peru.2425 U.S. Navy Reserve (1941–1945) Main article: Motor Torpedo Boat PT-109 Kennedy attempted to enter the Army's Officer Candidate School in 1940, but was medically disqualified for his chronic lower back problems. On September 24, 1941, after exercising for months to strengthen his back, and with the help of the director of the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), former naval attaché to Joseph Kennedy, he joined the United States Naval Reserve (U.S. Navy Reserve since 2005). He was commissioned an ensign on October 26, 1941,26 and joined the staff of the Office of Naval Intelligence in Washington, D.C.272829 Lieutenant (junior grade) John F. Kennedy (standing at right) with his PT-109 crew, 1943. In January 1942, Kennedy was assigned to the ONI field office at Headquarters, Sixth Naval District, in Charleston, South Carolina.28 He attended the Naval Reserve Officer Training School at Northwestern University in Chicago, Illinois, from July 27 to September 27 27 and then voluntarily entered the Motor Torpedo Boat Squadrons Training Center in Melville, Rhode Island.2830 On October 10, he was promoted to lieutenant junior grade.28 He completed his training on December 2 and was assigned to Motor Torpedo Squadron FOUR.27 His first command was PT-101 from December 7, 1942, until February 23, 1943:28 It was a PT boat used for training while Kennedy was an instructor at Melville.31 He then led three Huckins PT boats—PT-98, PT-99, and PT-101, which were being relocated from MTBRON 4 in Melville, Rhode Island, back to Jacksonville, Florida and the new MTBRON 14 (formed February 17, 1943). During the trip south, he was hospitalized briefly in Jacksonville after diving into the cold water to unfoul a propeller. Thereafter, Kennedy was assigned duty in Panama and later in the Pacific theater, where he eventually commanded two more patrol torpedo (PT) boats.32 PT-109 and PT-59 Kennedy on his navy patrol boat, the PT-109, 1943 In April 1943, he was assigned to Motor Torpedo Squadron TWO.27 On April 24, Kennedy took command of PT-10933 which was based at Tulagi Island in the Solomon Islands.28 On the night of August 1–2, PT-109, on its 31st mission, was performing nighttime patrols near New Georgia in the Solomon Islands with PT-162 and PT-169.34 Kennedy spotted a Japanese destroyer nearby and attempted to turn to attack, when PT-109 was rammed suddenly at an angle and cut in half by the destroyer Amagiri, costing two PT-109 crew members35 their lives.3628 Kennedy gathered his surviving ten crew members including those injured around the wreckage, to vote on whether to "fight or surrender". Kennedy stated: "There's nothing in the book about a situation like this. A lot of you men have families and some of you have children. What do you want to do? I have nothing to lose." Shunning surrender, the men swam towards a small island three miles away.2837 Despite re-injuring his back in the collision, Kennedy towed a badly burned crewman through the water to the island with a life jacket strap clenched between his teeth,38 and later to a second island, where his crew was subsequently rescued2839 on August 8.26 Kennedy and Ensign Leonard Thom,4041 his executive officer on PT-109, were both later awarded the Navy and Marine Corps Medal for heroism and the Purple Heart Medal for injuries.42 On September 1, 1943, Kennedy returned to duty and took command of a PT boat converted into a gunboat, the PT-59.2743 In October, Kennedy was promoted to lieutenant. On November 2, PT-59, which included three former PT-109 crew members, took part with another boat in the successful rescue of 87 marines stranded on two rescue landing craft on the Warrior River at Choiseul Island which was held by the Japanese.44 Kennedy was relieved of his command of PT-59 on November 18 under doctor's orders and returned to the United States in early January 1944. After receiving treatment for his back injury, he was released from active duty in late 1944.45 Beginning in January 1945, Kennedy spent three more months recovering from his back injury at Castle Hot Springs, a resort and temporary military hospital in Arizona.4647 Kennedy was in Chelsea Naval Hospital from May to December 1944.27 On June 12, he was presented the Navy and Marine Corps Medal (the Navy's highest noncombat decoration for heroism) for his heroic actions on August 1–2, 1943, and the Purple Heart Medal for his back injury on PT-109, on August 1, 1943 (injured on August 2).48 After the war, Kennedy felt that the medal he had received for heroism was not a combat award and asked that he be reconsidered for the Silver Star Medal for which had been recommended initially. (His father also requested the Silver Star, which is awarded for gallantry in action, for his son). In 1950, The Department of the Navy offered Kennedy a Bronze Star Medal to recognize his meritorious service, however he would have to return his Navy and Marine Corps Medal in order to receive it. He declined the medal. In 1959, the Navy again offered him the Bronze Star. Kennedy responded, repeating his original request concerning the award. He received the same response from the Navy as he had in 1950. The Navy said his actions were a lifesaving case.43 Both of Kennedy's original medals are on display currently at the John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum.49 On August 12, 1944, his older brother, Joe Jr., a Navy pilot, was killed after volunteering for a special and hazardous air mission when his explosive-laden plane exploded over the English Channel.50 On March 1, 1945, Kennedy was retired from the Navy Reserve on physical disability and honorably discharged with the full rank of lieutenant.48 When asked later how he became a war hero, Kennedy joked: "It was easy. They cut my PT boat in half."51 Military awards Kennedy's military decorations and awards include the Navy and Marine Corps Medal, Purple Heart Medal, American Defense Service Medal, American Campaign Medal, Asiatic-Pacific Campaign Medal with three  3⁄16" bronze stars, and the World War II Victory Medal.1 Bronze star Bronze star Bronze star Navy and Marine Corps Medal Purple Heart American Defense Service Medal American Campaign Medal Asiatic-Pacific Campaign Medal with three stars World War II Victory Medal Navy and Marine Corps Medal citation For extremely heroic conduct as Commanding Officer of Motor Torpedo Boat 109 following the collision and sinking of that vessel in the Pacific War area on August 1–2, 1943. Unmindful of personal danger, Lieutenant (then Lieutenant, Junior Grade) Kennedy unhesitatingly braved the difficulties and hazards of darkness to direct rescue operations, swimming many hours to secure aid and food after he had succeeded in getting his crew ashore. His outstanding courage, endurance and leadership contributed to the saving of several lives and were in keeping with the highest traditions of the United States Naval Service. James Forrestal, Secretary of the Navy52 Post-naval service In April 1945, Kennedy's father, who was a friend of William Randolph Hearst, arranged a position for his son as a special correspondent for Hearst Newspapers; the assignment kept Kennedy's name in the public eye and "exposed him to journalism as a possible career."53 He worked as a correspondent that May, covering the Potsdam Conference and other events.54 Congressional career Because his eldest brother had been the family's political standard-bearer, and had been tapped by his father to seek the Presidency, his death in 1944 changed that course and the task now fell to the younger Kennedy.55 U.S. House of Representatives (1947–1953) At the urging of Kennedy's father, U.S. Representative James Michael Curley vacated his seat in the strongly Democratic 11th Congressional district in Massachusetts to become mayor of Boston in 1946. Kennedy ran for the seat, beating his Republican opponent by a large margin in November 1946.56 He served as a congressman for six years.57 U.S. Senate (1953–1960) See also: United States Senate election in Massachusetts, 1952 Kennedy lying on a gurney following spinal surgery, accompanied by Jackie, December 1954. After serving three terms in the U.S. House of Representatives, Kennedy decided to run for a seat in the U.S. Senate representing Massachusetts. In the 1952 U.S. Senate election, he defeated incumbent Republican Henry Cabot Lodge II for the Senate seat. The following year, he married Jacqueline Bouvier.58 Kennedy underwent several spinal operations over the next two years. Often absent from the Senate, he was at times critically ill and received Catholic last rites. During his convalescence in 1956, he published Profiles in Courage, a book about U.S. senators who risked their careers for their personal beliefs, for which he won the Pulitzer Prize for Biography in 1957.59 Rumors that this work was co-written by his close adviser and speechwriter, Ted Sorensen, were confirmed in Sorensen's 2008 autobiography.60 At the 1956 Democratic National Convention, Presidential nominee Adlai Stevenson II let the convention select the Vice Presidential nominee. Kennedy finished second in the balloting, losing to Senator Estes Kefauver of Tennessee but receiving national exposure as a result.61 One of the matters demanding Kennedy's attention in the Senate was President Eisenhower's bill for the Civil Rights Act of 1957.62 Kennedy cast a procedural vote on this, which was considered by some as an appeasement of Southern Democratic opponents of the bill.62 Kennedy did vote for Title III of the act, which would have given the Attorney General powers to enjoin, but Majority Leader Lyndon B. Johnson agreed to let the provision die as a compromise measure.63 Kennedy also voted for Title IV, termed the "Jury Trial Amendment". Many civil rights advocates at the time criticized that vote as one which would weaken the act.64 A final compromise bill, which Kennedy supported, was passed in September 1957.65 Jack Paar interviews Senator Kennedy on The Tonight Show (1959). In 1958, Kennedy was re-elected to a second term in the Senate, defeating his Republican opponent, Boston lawyer Vincent J. Celeste, by a wide margin. It was during his re-election campaign that Kennedy's press secretary at the time, Robert E. Thompson, put together a film entitled The U.S. Senator John F. Kennedy Story, which exhibited a day in the life of the Senator and showcased his family life as well as the inner workings of his office. It was the most comprehensive film produced about Kennedy up to that time.66 While Kennedy's father was a strong supporter of Senator Joseph McCarthy, McCarthy was also a friend of the Kennedy family. As well, Bobby Kennedy worked for McCarthy's subcommittee, and McCarthy dated Kennedy sister Patricia. In 1954, the Senate voted to censure McCarthy and Kennedy drafted a speech supporting the censure. However, it was not delivered because Kennedy was hospitalized at the time. The speech had the potential of putting Kennedy in the position of participating procedurally by "pairing" his vote against that of another senator. Although Kennedy never indicated how he would have voted, the episode damaged his support among members of the liberal community, including Eleanor Roosevelt, in the 1956 and 1960 elections.67 1960 presidential election Main article: United States presidential election, 1960 John F. Kennedy and Richard Nixon participate in the first televised presidential debate in Washington, D.C. in 1960. 1960 electoral vote results On January 2, 1960, Kennedy initiated his campaign for president in the Democratic primary election, where he faced challenges from Senator Hubert Humphrey of Minnesota and Senator Wayne Morse of Oregon. Kennedy defeated Humphrey in Wisconsin and West Virginia, Morse in Maryland and Oregon, as well as token opposition (often write-in candidates) in New Hampshire, Indiana, and Nebraska. Kennedy visited a coal mine in West Virginia. Most miners and others in that predominantly conservative, Protestant state were quite wary of Kennedy's Roman Catholicism. His victory in West Virginia confirmed his broad popular appeal. At the Democratic Convention, he gave his well-known "New Frontier" speech, saying: "For the problems are not all solved and the battles are not all won—and we stand today on the edge of a New Frontier.... But the New Frontier of which I speak is not a set of promises—it is a set of challenges. It sums up not what I intend to offer the American people, but what I intend to ask of them."68 With Humphrey and Morse eliminated, Kennedy's main opponent at the Los Angeles convention was Senator Lyndon B. Johnson of Texas. Kennedy overcame this formal challenge, as well as informal ones from Adlai Stevenson (the Democratic nominee in 1952 and 1956), Stuart Symington, and several favorite sons, and on July 13, the Democratic convention nominated Kennedy as its candidate. Kennedy asked Johnson to be his vice presidential candidate, despite opposition from many liberal delegates and Kennedy's own staff, including his brother Bobby.69 The Kennedys campaigning in Appleton, Wisconsin, March 1960. Kennedy needed Johnson's strength in the South to win what was considered likely to be the closest election since 1916. Major issues included how to get the economy moving again, Kennedy's Roman Catholicism, Cuba, and whether the Soviet space and missile programs had surpassed those of the U.S. To address fears that his being Catholic would impact his decision-making, he famously told the Greater Houston Ministerial Association on September 12, 1960: "I am not the Catholic candidate for president. I am the Democratic Party candidate for president who also happens to be a Catholic. I do not speak for my Church on public matters – and the Church does not speak for me."70 Kennedy questioned rhetorically whether one-quarter of Americans were relegated to second-class citizenship just because they were Catholic, and once stated that: "No one asked me my religion the Navy in the South Pacific."71 Outgoing President Dwight D. Eisenhower meets with President-elect John F. Kennedy on December 6, 1960 In September and October, Kennedy appeared with vice president and Republican candidate Richard Nixon in the first televised U.S. presidential debates in U.S. history. During these programs, Nixon, with a sore, injured leg and his "five o'clock shadow", was perspiring and looked tense and uncomfortable, while Kennedy, choosing to avail himself of makeup services, appeared relaxed, leading the huge television audience to favor him as the winner. Radio listeners either thought that Nixon had won or that the debates were a draw.72 The debates are now considered a milestone in American political history—the point at which the medium of television began to play a dominant role in politics.59 Kennedy's campaign gained momentum after the first debate, and he pulled slightly ahead of Nixon in most polls. On November 8, Kennedy defeated Nixon in one of the closest presidential elections of the 20th century. In the national popular vote, Kennedy led Nixon by just two-tenths of one percent (49.7% to 49.5%), while in the Electoral College, he won 303 votes to Nixon's 219 (269 were needed to win).73 Fourteen electors from Mississippi and Alabama refused to support Kennedy because of his support for the civil rights movement; they voted for Senator Harry F. Byrd of Virginia, as did an elector from Oklahoma.73 Kennedy was the youngest man elected president, succeeding Eisenhower, who was then the oldest (Ronald Reagan surpassed Eisenhower as the oldest president in 1981).74 Presidency (1961–1963) Wikisource has original text related to this article: John F. Kennedy's Inaugural Address Main article: Presidency of John F. Kennedy For a chronological guide to this subject, see Timeline of the presidency of John F. Kennedy. John F. Kennedy takes the Presidential oath of office administered by Chief Justice Earl Warren on January 20, 1961, at the Capitol. John F. Kennedy was sworn in as the 35th president at noon on January 20, 1961. In his inaugural address he spoke of the need for all Americans to be active citizens, famously saying: "Ask not what your country can do for you; ask what you can do for your country." He asked the nations of the world to join together to fight what he called the "common enemies of man: tyranny, poverty, disease, and war itself."75 He added: All this will not be finished in the first one hundred days. Nor will it be finished in the first one thousand days, nor in the life of this Administration, nor even perhaps in our lifetime on this planet. But let us begin." In closing, he expanded on his desire for greater internationalism: "Finally, whether you are citizens of America or citizens of the world, ask of us here the same high standards of strength and sacrifice which we ask of you.75 The address reflected Kennedy's confidence that his administration would chart an historically significant course in both domestic policy and foreign affairs. The contrast between this optimistic vision and the pressures of managing daily political realities at home and abroad would be one of the main tensions running through the early years of his administration.76 John F. Kennedy speaking at Rice University in Houston on September 12, 1962. Lyndon Johnson can be seen behind him. Kennedy brought to the White House a contrast in organization compared to the decision-making structure of former-General Eisenhower; and he wasted no time in scrapping Eisenhower's methods.77 Kennedy preferred the organizational structure of a wheel with all the spokes leading to the president. He was ready and willing to make the increased number of quick decisions required in such an environment. He selected a mixture of experienced and inexperienced people to serve in his cabinet. "We can learn our jobs together", he stated.78 Much to the chagrin of his economic advisors who wanted him to reduce taxes, Kennedy quickly agreed to a balanced budget pledge. This was needed in exchange for votes to expand the membership of the House Rules Committee in order to give the Democrats a majority in setting the legislative agenda.79 Kennedy focused on immediate and specific issues facing the administration, and quickly voiced his impatience with pondering of deeper meanings. Deputy National Security Advisor Walt Whitman Rostow once began a diatribe about the growth of communism, and Kennedy abruptly cut him off, asking, "What do you want me to do about that today?"80 Kennedy approved Defense Secretary Robert McNamara's controversial decision to award the contract for the F-111 TFX (Tactical Fighter Experimental) fighter-bomber to General Dynamics (the choice of the civilian Defense department) over Boeing (the choice of the military).81 At the request of Senator Henry Jackson, Senator John McClellan held 46 days of mostly closed-door hearings before the Permanent Subcommittee on Investigations investigating the TFX contract from February to November 1963.82 Foreign policy Main article: Foreign policy of the John F. Kennedy administration Foreign trips of John F. Kennedy during his presidency. President Kennedy's foreign policy was dominated by American confrontations with the Soviet Union, manifested by proxy contests in the early stage of the Cold War. In 1961, Kennedy anxiously anticipated a summit with Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev. He started off on the wrong foot by reacting aggressively to a routine Khrushchev speech on Cold War confrontation in early 1961. The speech was intended for domestic audiences in the Soviet Union, but Kennedy interpreted it as a personal challenge. His mistake helped raise tensions going into the Vienna Summit of June 1961.83 Kennedy with Kwame Nkrumah, the first head of an independent Ghana, March 1961. On the way to the summit, Kennedy stopped in Paris to meet Charles de Gaulle, who advised him to ignore Khrushchev's abrasive style. The French president feared the United States' presumed influence in Europe. Nevertheless, de Gaulle was quite impressed with the young president and his family. Kennedy picked up on this in his speech in Paris, saying that he would be remembered as "the man who accompanied Jackie Kennedy to Paris."84 On June 4, 1961, the president met with Khrushchev in Vienna and left the meetings angry and disappointed that he had allowed the premier to bully him, despite the warnings he had received. Khrushchev, for his part, was impressed with the president's intelligence, but thought him weak. Kennedy did succeed in conveying the bottom line to Khrushchev on the most sensitive issue before them, a proposed treaty between Moscow and East Berlin. He made it clear that any such treaty which interfered with U.S access rights in West Berlin would be regarded as an act of war.85 Shortly after the president returned home, the U.S.S.R. announced its intention to sign a treaty with East Berlin, abrogating any third-party occupation rights in either sector of the city. Kennedy, depressed and angry, assumed that his only option was to prepare the country for nuclear war, which he personally thought had a one-in-five chance of occurring.86 In the weeks immediately after the Vienna summit, more than 20,000 people fled from East Berlin to the western sector in reaction to statements from the USSR. Kennedy began intensive meetings on the Berlin issue, where Dean Acheson took the lead in recommending a military buildup alongside NATO allies.87 In a July 1961 speech, Kennedy announced his decision to add $3.25 billion to the defense budget, along with over 200,000 additional troops, stating that an attack on West Berlin would be taken as an attack on the U.S. The speech received an 85% approval rating.88 Kennedy with the Italian Prime Minister Amintore Fanfani, at the White House, in 1963 The following month, the Soviet Union and East Berlin began blocking any further passage of East Berliners into West Berlin and erected barbed wire fences across the city, which were quickly upgraded to the Berlin Wall. Kennedy's initial reaction was to ignore this, as long as free access from West to East Berlin continued. This course was altered when it was learned that West Berliners had lost confidence in the defense of their position by the United States. Kennedy sent Vice President Johnson, along with a host of military personnel, in convoy through West Germany, including Soviet-armed checkpoints, to demonstrate the continued commitment of the U.S. to West Berlin.89 Kennedy gave a speech at Saint Anselm College on May 5, 1960, regarding America's conduct in the emerging Cold War. The address detailed how American foreign policy should be conducted towards African nations, noting a hint of support for modern African nationalism by saying that: "For we, too, founded a new nation on revolt from colonial rule."90 Cuba and the Bay of Pigs Invasion Main article: Bay of Pigs Invasion The President and Vice President take a leisurely stroll on the White House grounds The prior Eisenhower administration had created a plan to overthrow Fidel Castro's regime in Cuba. The plan, led by the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), with help from the U.S. military, was for an invasion of Cuba by a counter-revolutionary insurgency composed of U.S.-trained, anti-Castro Cuban exiles9192 led by CIA paramilitary officers. The intention was to invade Cuba and instigate an uprising among the Cuban people in hopes of removing Castro from power.93 Kennedy approved the final invasion plan on April 4, 1961. On April 17, 1961, the Bay of Pigs Invasion began. 1,500 U.S.-trained Cubans, called Brigade 2506, landed on the island. No U.S. air support was provided. Allen Dulles, director of the CIA, later stated that they thought the president would authorize any action required for success once the troops were on the ground.94 By April 19, 1961, the Cuban government had captured or killed the invading exiles, and Kennedy was forced to negotiate for the release of the 1,189 survivors. After twenty months, Cuba released the captured exiles in exchange for $53 million worth of food and medicine.95 The incident made Castro wary of the U.S. and led him to believe that another invasion would occur.96 According to biographer Richard Reeves, Kennedy focused primarily on the political repercussions of the plan rather than military considerations. When it failed, he was convinced that the plan was a setup to make him look bad.97 He took responsibility for the failure, saying: "We got a big kick in the leg and we deserved it. But maybe we'll learn something from it."98 In late 1961, the White House formed the Special Group (Augmented), headed by Robert Kennedy and including Edward Lansdale, Secretary Robert McNamara, and others. The group's objective—to overthrow Castro via espionage, sabotage, and other covert tactics—was never pursued.99 Cuban Missile Crisis Main article: Cuban Missile Crisis Meeting with Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev in Vienna in 1961 On October 14, 1962, CIA U-2 spy planes took photographs of intermediate-range ballistic missile sites being built in Cuba by the Soviets. The photos were shown to Kennedy on October 16; a consensus was reached that the missiles were offensive in nature and thus posed an immediate nuclear threat.100 Kennedy faced a dilemma: if the U.S. attacked the sites, it might lead to nuclear war with the U.S.S.R., but if the U.S. did nothing, it would be faced with the increased threat from close-range nuclear weapons. The U.S. would also appear to the world as less committed to the defense of the hemisphere. On a personal level, Kennedy needed to show resolve in reaction to Khrushchev, especially after the Vienna summit.101 Address on the Buildup of Arms in Cuba Menu 0:00 Kennedy addressing the nation on October 22, 1962, about the buildup of arms on Cuba Problems playing this file? See media help. Wikisource has original text related to this article: Cuban Missile Crisis More than a third of the members of the National Security Council (NSC) favored an unannounced air assault on the missile sites, but for some of them this conjured up an image of "Pearl Harbor in reverse".102 There was also some concern from the international community (asked in confidence), that the assault plan was an overreaction in light of the fact that PGM-19 Jupiter missiles had been placed in Italy and Turkey by Eisenhower in 1958. There could also be no assurance that the assault would be 100% effective.103 In concurrence with a majority-vote of the NSC, Kennedy decided on a naval quarantine. On October 22 he dispatched a message to Khrushchev and announced the decision on TV.104 The U.S. Navy would stop and inspect all Soviet ships arriving off Cuba, beginning October 24. The Organization of American States gave unanimous support to the removal of the missiles. The president exchanged two sets of letters with Khrushchev, to no avail.105 United Nations (UN) Secretary General U Thant requested that both parties reverse their decisions and enter a cooling-off period. Khrushchev agreed, Kennedy did not.106 One Soviet-flagged ship was stopped and boarded. On October 28 Khrushchev agreed to dismantle the missile sites, subject to UN inspections.107 The U.S. publicly promised never to invade Cuba and privately agreed to remove its Jupiter missiles from Italy and Turkey, which were by then obsolete and had been supplanted by submarines equipped with UGM-27 Polaris missiles.108 This crisis brought the world closer to nuclear war than at any point before or since. In the end, "the humanity" of the two men prevailed.109 The crisis improved the image of American willpower and the president's credibility. Kennedy's approval rating increased from 66% to 77% immediately thereafter.110 Latin America and communism Main article: Kennedy and Latin America President John F. Kennedy with Chilean President Jorge Alessandri, on an official visit in December 1962 Arguing that "those who make peaceful revolution impossible, will make violent revolution inevitable,"111 Kennedy sought to contain the perceived threat of communism in Latin America by establishing the Alliance for Progress, which sent aid to some countries and sought greater human rights standards in the region.112 He worked closely with Governor of Puerto Rico Luis Muñoz Marín for the development of the Alliance of Progress, and began working towards the autonomy of the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico. When the president took office, the Eisenhower administration, through the CIA, had begun formulating plans for the assassination of Castro in Cuba and Rafael Trujillo in the Dominican Republic. Kennedy privately instructed the CIA that any such planning must include plausible deniability by the U.S. His public position was in opposition.113 In June 1961 the Dominican Republic's leader was assassinated; in the days following the event, Undersecretary of State Chester Bowles led a cautious reaction by the nation. Robert Kennedy, who saw an opportunity for the U.S., called Bowles "a gutless bastard" to his face.114 Peace Corps Physical text copy of the Executive Order establishing the Peace Corps Executive Order 10924 Establishment of the Peace Corps Menu 0:00 John F. Kennedy's announcement of the establishment of the Peace Corps Problems playing this file? See media help. As one of his first presidential acts, Kennedy asked Congress to create the Peace Corps. His brother-in-law, Sargent Shriver, was its first director.115 Through this program, Americans volunteer to help underdeveloped nations in areas such as education, farming, health care, and construction. The organization grew to 5,000 members by March 1963 and 10,000 the following year.116 Since 1961, over 200,000 Americans have joined the Peace Corps, serving in 139 countries.117118 Southeast Asia Main articles: Laotian Civil War, 1963 South Vietnamese coup, Arrest and assassination of Ngo Dinh Diem, Reaction to the 1963 South Vietnamese coup, Cable 243, Buddhist crisis, Thích Quảng Đức, Xá Lợi Pagoda raids, Krulak Mendenhall mission, and McNamara Taylor mission When briefing Kennedy, Eisenhower emphasized that the communist threat in Southeast Asia required priority; Eisenhower considered Laos to be "the cork in the bottle" in regards to the regional threat. In March 1961, Kennedy voiced a change in policy from supporting a "free" Laos to a "neutral" Laos, indicating privately that Vietnam, and not Laos, should be deemed America's tripwire for communism's spread in the area.119 In May 1961 he dispatched Lyndon Johnson to meet with South Vietnam's President Ngo Dinh Diem. Johnson assured Diem more aid to mold a fighting force that could resist the communists.120 Kennedy announced a change of policy from support to partnership with Diem to defeat of communism in South Vietnam.121 During his administration, Kennedy continued policies that provided political and economic support, and military advice and support, to the South Vietnamese government.122 Late in 1961, the Viet Cong began assuming a predominant presence, initially seizing the provincial capital of Phuoc Vinh.123 Kennedy increased the number of military advisors and special forces U.S. Special Forces in the area, from 11,000 in 1962 to 16,000 by late 1963, but he was reluctant to order a full-scale deployment of troops.124125 Before his assassination, Kennedy used military advisors and special forces in Vietnam almost exclusively. A year and one-half later, his successor, President Lyndon Johnson, committed the first combat troops to Vietnam and greatly escalated U.S. involvement, with forces reaching 184,000 that year and 536,000 in 1968.126 In late 1961, President Kennedy sent Roger Hilsman, then director of the State Department's Bureau of Intelligence and Research, to assess the situation in Vietnam. There, Hilsman met Sir Robert Thompson, head of the British Advisory Mission to South Vietnam and the concept of the Strategic Hamlet Program was formed. It was approved by Kennedy and South Vietnam President Ngo Dinh Diem. It was implemented in early 1962 and involved some forced relocation, village internment, and segregation of rural South Vietnamese into new communities where the peasantry would be isolated from Communist insurgents. It was hoped that these new communities would provide security for the peasants and strengthen the tie between them and the central government. By November 1963 the program waned and officially ended in 1964.127 In early 1962, Kennedy formally authorized escalated involvement when he signed the National Security Action Memorandum – "Subversive Insurgency (War of Liberation)".128 Secretary of State Dean Rusk voiced strong support for U.S. involvement.129 "Operation Ranch Hand", a large-scale aerial defoliation effort, began on the roadsides of South Vietnam.130b Kennedy with future Australian Prime Minister Harold Holt in the Oval Office in 1963. In April 1963, Kennedy assessed the situation in Vietnam: "We don't have a prayer of staying in Vietnam. Those people hate us. They are going to throw our asses out of there at any point. But I can't give up that territory to the communists and get the American people to re-elect me."131 Kennedy faced a crisis in Vietnam by July; despite increased U.S. support, the South Vietnamese military was only marginally effective against pro-communist Viet Cong forces. On August 21, just as the new U.S. Ambassador Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr. arrived, Diem and his brother Ngo Dinh Nhu ordered South Vietnam forces, funded and trained by the CIA, to quell Buddhist demonstrations. The crackdowns heightened expectations of a coup d'état to remove Diem with (or perhaps by) his brother, Nhu.132 Lodge was instructed to try to get Diem and Nhu to step down and leave the country. Diem would not listen to Lodge.133 Cable 243 (DEPTEL 243), dated August 24, followed, declaring Washington would no longer tolerate Nhu's actions, and Lodge was ordered to pressure Diem to remove Nhu. If Diem refused, the Americans would explore alternative leadership.134 Lodge stated that the only workable option was to get the South Vietnamese generals to overthrow Diem and Nhu, as originally planned.135 At week's end, Kennedy learned from Lodge that the Diem government might, due to France's assistance to Nhu, be dealing secretly with the communists—and might ask the Americans to leave; orders were sent to Saigon and throughout Washington to "destroy all coup cables".136 At the same time, the first formal anti-Vietnam war sentiment was expressed by U.S. clergy from the Ministers' Vietnam Committee.137 A White House meeting in September was indicative of the very different ongoing appraisals; the president was given updated assessments after personal inspections on the ground by the Department of Defense (General Victor Krulak) and the State Department (Joseph Mendenhall). Krulak said that the military fight against the communists was progressing and being won, while Mendenhall stated that the country was civilly being lost to any U.S. influence. Kennedy reacted, saying: "Did you two gentlemen visit the same country?" The president was unaware that the two men were at such odds that they had not spoken to each other on the return flight.138 In October 1963, the president appointed Defense Secretary McNamara and General Maxwell D. Taylor to a Vietnam mission in another effort to synchronize the information and formulation of policy. The objective of the McNamara Taylor mission "emphasized the importance of getting to the bottom of the differences in reporting from U.S. representatives in Vietnam."139 In meetings with McNamara, Taylor, and Lodge, Diem again refused to agree to governing measures insisted upon by the U.S., helping to dispel McNamara's previous optimism about Diem.140 (L-R) English: Motorcade for President Mohammad Ayub Khan of Pakistan. In open car (Lincoln-Mercury Continental with bubble top): Secret Service agent William Greer (driving); Military Aide to the President General Chester V. Clifton (front seat, center); Secret Service Agent Gerald "Jerry" Behn (front seat, right; partially hidden); President Mohammad Ayub Khan (standing); President John F. Kennedy (standing). Crowd watching. 14th Street, Washington, D.C. Ayub Khan (President of Pakistan) with U.S President John F. Kennedy. Taylor and McNamara were also enlightened by Vietnam's vice president, Nguyen Ngoc Tho (choice of many to succeed Diem should a coup occur), who in detailed terms obliterated Taylor's information that the military was succeeding in the countryside.141 At Kennedy's insistence, the mission report contained a recommended schedule for troop withdrawals: 1,000 by year's end and complete withdrawal in 1965, something the NSC considered a strategic fantasy.142 The final report declared that the military was making progress, that the increasingly unpopular Diem-led government was not vulnerable to a coup, and that an assassination of Diem or Nhu was a possibility.143 In late October, intelligence wires again reported that a coup against the Diem government was afoot. The source, Vietnamese General Duong Van Minh (also known as "Big Minh"), wanted to know the U.S. position. Kennedy instructed Lodge to offer covert assistance to the coup, excluding assassination, and to ensure deniability by the U.S.144 Later that month, as the coup became imminent, Kennedy ordered all cables to be routed through him. A policy of "control and cut out" was initiated to insure presidential control of U.S. responses, while cutting him out of the paper trail.145 On November 1, 1963, South Vietnamese generals, led by "Big Minh", overthrew the Diem government, arresting and then killing Diem and Nhu. Kennedy was shocked by the deaths. He found out afterwards that Minh had asked the CIA field office to secure safe-passage out of the country for Diem and Nhu, but was told that 24 hours were needed to procure a plane. Minh responded that he could not hold them that long.146 News of the coup led to renewed confidence initially—both in America and in South Vietnam—that the war might be won.147 McGeorge Bundy drafted a National Security Action Memo to present to Kennedy upon his return from Dallas. It reiterated the resolve to fight communism in Vietnam, with increasing military and economic aid and expansion of operations into Laos and Cambodia. Before leaving for Dallas, Kennedy told Michael Forrestal that "after the first of the year ... wanted an in depth study of every possible option, including how to get out of there ... to review this whole thing from the bottom to the top." When asked what he thought the president meant, Forrestal said, "it was devil's advocate stuff."148 Historians disagree on whether Vietnam would have escalated had Kennedy survived and been re-elected in 1964.149 Fueling the debate are statements made by Secretary of Defense McNamara in the film "The Fog of War" that Kennedy was strongly considering pulling out of Vietnam after the 1964 election.150 The film also contains a tape recording of Lyndon Johnson stating that Kennedy was planning to withdraw, a position that Johnson disagreed with.151 Kennedy had signed National Security Action Memorandum (NSAM) 263, dated October 11, which ordered the withdrawal of 1,000 military personnel by the end of the year.152153 Such an action would have been a policy reversal, but Kennedy was moving in a less hawkish direction since his acclaimed speech about world peace at American University on June 10, 1963.154 When Robert Kennedy was asked in 1964 what his brother would have done if the South Vietnamese had been on the brink of defeat, he replied: "We'd face that when we came to it."155 At the time of Kennedy's death, no final policy decision had been made as to Vietnam.156 In 2008, Theodore Sorensen wrote: "I would like to believe that Kennedy would have found a way to withdraw all American instructors and advisors Vietnam. But even someone who knew JFK as well as I did can't be certain, because I do not believe he knew in his last weeks what he was going to do."157 Sorensen added that, in his opinion, Vietnam "was the only foreign policy problem handed off by JFK to his successor in no better, and possibly worse, shape than it was when he inherited it."157 U.S. involvement in the region escalated until Lyndon Johnson, his successor, directly deployed regular U.S. military forces for fighting the Vietnam War.158159 After Kennedy's assassination, President Johnson passed NSAM 273 on November 26, 1963. It reversed Kennedy's decision to withdraw 1,000 troops, and reaffirmed the policy of assistance to the South Vietnamese.160161 American University speech Kennedy delivers the commencement speech at American University, June 10, 1963 Wikisource has original text related to this article: A Strategy of Peace World Peace Speech Menu 0:00 Speech from American University by John F. Kennedy, June 10, 1963 (duration 26:47) Problems playing this file? See media help. On June 10, 1963, Kennedy, at the high point of his rhetorical powers,162 delivered the commencement address at American University in Washington, D.C. Also known as "Strategy of Peace", Kennedy not only outlined a plan to curb nuclear arms, but also "laid out a hopeful, yet realistic route for world peace at a time when the U.S. and Soviet Union faced the potential for an escalating nuclear arms race."163 The President wished: to discuss a topic on which too often ignorance abounds and the truth is too rarely perceived—yet it is the most important topic on earth: world peace ... I speak of peace because of the new face of war...in an age when a singular nuclear weapon contains ten times the explosive force delivered by all the allied forces in the Second World War ... an age when the deadly poisons produced by a nuclear exchange would be carried by wind and air and soil and seed to the far corners of the globe and to generations yet unborn ... I speak of peace, therefore, as the necessary rational end of rational men ... world peace, like community peace, does not require that each man love his neighbor—it requires only that they live together in mutual tolerance ... our problems are man-made—therefore they can be solved by man. And man can be as big as he wants.164 The president also made two announcements—that the Soviets had expressed a desire to negotiate a nuclear test ban treaty, and that the U.S had postponed planned atmospheric tests.165 West Berlin speech Ich bin ein Berliner (I am a Berliner) speech File:Ich bin ein Berliner Speech (June 26, 1963) John Fitzgerald Kennedy trimmed.theora.ogv Play media Ich bin ein Berliner speech from the Rathaus Schöneberg by John F. Kennedy, June 26, 1963 (duration 9:01) Ich bin ein Berliner (I am a Berliner) speech (audio) Menu 0:00 Audio-only version (duration 9:22) Kennedy delivering his speech in West Berlin Wikisource has original text related to this article: JFK's Ich bin ein Berliner speech In 1963, Germany was enduring a time of particular vulnerability due to Soviet aggression to the east, and the impending retirement of West German Chancellor Adenauer.166 At the same time, French President Charles de Gaulle was trying to build a Franco-West German counterweight to the American and Soviet spheres of influence.167168169 To Kennedy's eyes, this Franco-German cooperation seemed directed against NATO's influence in Europe.170 On June 26, President Kennedy gave a public speech in West Berlin reiterating the American commitment to Germany and criticizing communism. He was met with an ecstatic response from a massive audience.171 Kennedy used the construction of the Berlin Wall as an example of the failures of communism: "Freedom has many difficulties, and democracy is not perfect. But we have never had to put a wall up to keep our people in, to prevent them from leaving us." The speech is known for its famous phrase "Ich bin ein Berliner" ("I am a citizen of Berlin"). A million people were on the street for the speech.171 He remarked to Ted Sorensen afterwards: "We'll never have another day like this one, as long as we live."172 See also: Tear down this wall! Israel In 1960, Kennedy stated: "Israel will endure and flourish. It is the child of hope and the home of the brave. It can neither be broken by adversity nor demoralized by success. It carries the shield of democracy and it honors the sword of freedom."173 Subsequently, as president, Kennedy initiated the creation of security ties with Israel, and he is credited as the founder of the US-Israeli military alliance (which would be continued under subsequent presidents). Kennedy ended the arms embargo that the Eisenhower and Truman administrations had enforced on Israel. Describing the protection of Israel as a moral and national commitment, he was the first to introduce the concept of a 'special relationship' (as he described it to Golda Meir) between the US and Israel.174 Kennedy with Israeli Foreign Minister Golda Meir, December 27, 1962. Kennedy extended the first informal security guarantees to Israel in 1962 and, beginning in 1963, was the first US president to allow the sale to Israel of advanced US weaponry (the MIM-23 Hawk), as well as to provide diplomatic support for Israeli policies which were opposed by Arab neighbors; such as its water project on the Jordan River.175 As result of this newly created security alliance, Kennedy also encountered tensions with the Israeli government over the production of nuclear materials in Dimona which he believed could instigate a nuclear arms-race in the Middle East. After the existence of a nuclear plant was initially denied by the Israeli government, David Ben-Gurion stated in a speech to the Israeli Knesset on December 21, 1960, that the purpose of the nuclear plant at Beersheba was for "research in problems of arid zones and desert flora and fauna."176 When Ben-Gurion met with Kennedy in New York, he claimed that Dimona was being developed to provide nuclear power for desalinization and other peaceful purposes "for the time being."176 When Kennedy wrote that he was skeptical and stated, in a May 1963 letter to Ben-Gurion, that American support to Israel could be in jeopardy if reliable information on the Israeli nuclear program was not forthcoming, Ben-Gurion repeated previous reassurances that Dimona was being developed for peaceful purposes. The Israeli government resisted American pressure to open its nuclear facilities to International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) inspections. In 1962, the US and Israeli governments had agreed to an annual inspection regime. A science attaché at the embassy in Tel Aviv concluded that parts of the Dimona facility had been shut down temporarily to mislead American scientists when they visited.177 According to Seymour Hersh, the Israelis set up false control rooms to show the Americans. Israeli lobbyist Abe Feinberg stated: "It was part of my job to tip them off that Kennedy was insisting on inspection."177 Hersh contends the inspections were conducted in such a way that it "guaranteed that the whole procedure would be little more than a whitewash, as the president and his senior advisors had to understand: the American inspection team would have to schedule its visits well in advance, and with the full acquiescence of Israel."178 Marc Trachtenberg argued: "Although well aware of what the Israelis were doing, Kennedy chose to take this as satisfactory evidence of Israeli compliance with America's non-proliferation policy."179 The American who led the inspection team stated that the essential goal of the inspections was to find "ways to not reach the point of taking action against Israel's nuclear weapons program."180 Rodger Davies, the director of the State Department's Office of Near Eastern Affairs, concluded in March 1965 that Israel was developing nuclear weapons. He reported that Israel's target date for achieving nuclear capability was 1968–1969.181 On May 1, 1968, Undersecretary of State Nicholas Katzenbach told President Johnson that Dimona was producing enough plutonium to produce two bombs a year. The State Department argued that if Israel wanted arms, it should accept international supervision of its nuclear program.177 Dimona was never placed under IAEA safeguards. Attempts to write Israeli adherence to the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NPT) into contracts for the supply of U.S. weapons continued throughout 1968.182 Iraq Main article: Foreign policy of the John F. Kennedy administration § Iraq Persian Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, Kennedy, and U.S. Defense Secretary Robert McNamara in the White House Cabinet Room on April 13, 1962 Relations between the United States and Iraq became strained following the overthrow of the Iraqi monarchy on July 14, 1958, which resulted in the declaration of a republican government led by Brigadier Abd al-Karim Qasim.183 On June 25, 1961, Qasim mobilized troops along the border between Iraq and Kuwait, declaring the latter nation "an indivisible part of Iraq" and causing a short-lived "Kuwait Crisis". The United Kingdom—which had just granted Kuwait independence on June 19, and whose economy was heavily dependent on Kuwaiti oil—responded on July 1 by dispatching 5,000 troops to the country to deter an Iraqi invasion. At the same time, Kennedy dispatched a U.S. Navy task force to Bahrain, and the U.K. (at the urging of the Kennedy administration) brought the dispute to United Nations Security Council, where the proposed resolution was vetoed by the Soviet Union. The situation was resolved in October, when the British troops were withdrawn and replaced by a 4,000-strong Arab League force.184 In December 1961, Qasim's government passed Public Law 80, which restricted the British- and American-owned Iraq Petroleum Company (IPC)'s concessionary holding to those areas in which oil was actually being produced, effectively expropriating 99.5% of the IPC concession. U.S. officials were alarmed by the expropriation as well as the recent Soviet veto of an Egyptian-sponsored UN resolution requesting the admittance of Kuwait as UN member state, which they believed to be connected. Senior National Security Council adviser Robert Komer worried that if the IPC ceased production in response, Qasim might "grab Kuwait" (thus achieving a "stranglehold" on Middle Eastern oil production), or "throw himself into Russian arms." Komer also made note of widespread rumors that a nationalist coup against Qasim could be imminent, and had the potential to "get Iraq back on a more neutral keel."185 In April 1962, the State Department issued new guidelines on Iraq that were intended to increase American influence there. Meanwhile, Kennedy instructed the CIA—under the direction of Archibald Bulloch Roosevelt Jr.—to begin making preparations for a military coup against Qasim.186 The anti-imperialist and anti-communist Iraqi Ba'ath Party overthrew and executed Qasim in a violent coup on February 8, 1963. While there have been persistent rumors that the CIA orchestrated the coup, declassified documents and the testimony of former CIA officers indicate that there was no direct American involvement, although the CIA was actively seeking a suitable replacement for Qasim within the Iraqi military and had been informed of an earlier Ba'athist coup plot.187 The Kennedy administration was pleased with the outcome and ultimately approved a $55 million arms deal for Iraq.188 Ireland John F. Kennedy visiting the John Barry Memorial at Crescent Quay in Wexford, Ireland President Kennedy in motorcade in Patrick Street, Cork, in Ireland on June 28, 1963 During his four-day visit to his ancestral home of Ireland in June 1963,189 Kennedy accepted a grant of armorial bearings from the Chief Herald of Ireland and received honorary degrees from the National University of Ireland and Trinity College, Dublin.190 He visited the cottage at Dunganstown, near New Ross, County Wexford where his ancestors had lived before emigrating to America.191 He also became the first foreign leader to address the Houses of the Oireachtas (the Irish parliament).192 On December 22, 2006, the Irish Department of Justice released declassified police documents indicating that security was heightened as Kennedy was the subject of three death threats during this visit.193 Nuclear Test Ban Treaty Main article: Partial Nuclear Test Ban Treaty Troubled by the long-term dangers of radioactive contamination and nuclear weapons proliferation, Kennedy and Khrushchev agreed to negotiate a nuclear test ban treaty, originally conceived in Adlai Stevenson's 1956 presidential campaign.194 In their Vienna summit meeting in June 1961, Khrushchev and Kennedy reached an informal understanding against nuclear testing, but the Soviet Union began testing nuclear weapons that September. The United States responded by conducting tests five days later.195 Shortly thereafter, new U.S. satellites began delivering images which made it clear that the Soviets were substantially behind the U.S. in the arms race.196 Nevertheless, the greater nuclear strength of the U.S. was of little value as long as the U.S.S.R. perceived itself to be at parity.197 In July 1963, Kennedy sent W. Averell Harriman to Moscow to negotiate a treaty with the Soviets.198 The introductory sessions included Khrushchev, who later delegated Soviet representation to Andrei Gromyko. It quickly became clear that a comprehensive test ban would not be implemented, due largely to the reluctance of the Soviets to allow inspections that would verify compliance.199 Ultimately, the United States, the United Kingdom, and the Soviet Union were the initial signatories to a limited treaty, which prohibited atomic testing on the ground, in the atmosphere, or underwater, but not underground. The U.S. Senate ratified this and Kennedy signed it into law in October 1963. France was quick to declare that it was free to continue developing and testing its nuclear defenses.200 Domestic policy President Kennedy in Fort Worth, Texas on Friday morning, November 22, 1963 Kennedy called his domestic program the "New Frontier". It ambitiously promised federal funding for education, medical care for the elderly, economic aid to rural regions, and government intervention to halt the recession. Kennedy also promised an end to racial discrimination.201 In his 1963 State of the Union address, he proposed substantial tax reform, and a reduction in income tax rates from the current range of 20–90% to a range of 14–65%; he proposed a reduction in the corporate tax rates from 52 to 47%. Kennedy added that the top rate should be set at 70% if certain deductions were not eliminated for high income earners.201 Congress did not act until 1964, after his death, when the top individual rate was lowered to 70%, and the top corporate rate was set at 48% (see Revenue Act of 1964).202 To the Economic Club of New York, he spoke in 1963 of "... the paradoxical truth that tax rates are too high and revenues too low; and the soundest way to raise revenue in the long term is to lower rates now."203 Congress passed few of Kennedy's major programs during his lifetime, but did vote them through in 1964 and 1965 under his successor Johnson.204 Economy Kennedy ended a period of tight fiscal policies, loosening monetary policy to keep interest rates down and to encourage growth of the economy.205 He presided over the first government budget to top the $100 billion mark, in 1962, and his first budget in 1961 led to the country's first non-war, non-recession deficit.206 The economy, which had been through two recessions in three years, and was in one when Kennedy took office, accelerated notably during his presidency. Despite low inflation and interest rates, GDP had grown by an average of only 2.2% per annum during the Eisenhower presidency (scarcely more than population growth at the time), and had declined by 1% during Eisenhower's last twelve months in office.207 The economy turned around and prospered during the Kennedy administration. GDP expanded by an average of 5.5% from early 1961 to late 1963,207 while inflation remained steady at around 1% and unemployment eased.208 Industrial production rose by 15% and motor vehicle sales rose by 40%.209 This rate of growth in GDP and industry continued until around 1969, and has yet to be repeated for such a sustained period of time.207 Bobby Kennedy stated: "We're going for broke..... their expense accounts, where they've been and what they've been doing..... the FBI is to interview them all..... we can't lose this."210 Robert took the position that the steel executives had illegally colluded to fix prices. The administration's actions influenced U.S. Steel to rescind the price increase.211 The Wall Street Journal wrote that the administration had acted "by naked power, by threats, by agents of the state security police."212 Yale law professor Charles Reich opined in The New Republic that the administration had violated civil liberties by calling a grand jury to indict U.S. Steel for collusion so quickly.212 A New York Times editorial praised Kennedy's actions and said that the steel industry's price increase "imperils the economic welfare of the country by inviting a tidal wave of inflation."213 Nevertheless, the administration's Bureau of Budget reported the price increase would have resulted in a net gain for GDP as well as a net budget surplus.214 The stock market, which had steadily declined since Kennedy's election, dropped 10% shortly after the administration's action on the steel industry.215 Federal and military death penalty As president, Kennedy oversaw the last federal execution prior to Furman v. Georgia, a 1972 case that led to a moratorium on federal executions.216 Victor Feguer was sentenced to death by a federal court in Iowa and was executed on March 15, 1963.217 Kennedy commuted a death sentence imposed by a military court on seaman Jimmie Henderson on February 12, 1962, changing the penalty to life in prison.218 On March 22, 1962, Kennedy signed into law HR5143 (PL87-423), abolishing the mandatory death penalty for first degree murder in the District of Columbia, the only remaining jurisdiction in the United States with such a penalty.219 The death penalty has not been applied in the District of Columbia since 1957, and has now been abolished.220 Civil rights Thurgood Marshall, appointed by Kennedy in May 1961 to the federal bench The turbulent end of state-sanctioned racial discrimination was one of the most pressing domestic issues of the 1960s. Jim Crow segregation was the established law in the Deep South.221 The Supreme Court of the United States had ruled in 1954 in Brown v. Board of Education that racial segregation in public schools was unconstitutional. Many schools, especially in southern states, did not obey the Supreme Court's decision. The Court also prohibited segregation at other public facilities (such as buses, restaurants, theaters, courtrooms, bathrooms, and beaches) but it continued nonetheless.222 Kennedy verbally supported racial integration and civil rights; during the 1960 campaign he telephoned Coretta Scott King, wife of the Reverend Martin Luther King, Jr., who had been jailed while trying to integrate a department store lunch counter. Robert Kennedy called Georgia governor Ernest Vandiver and obtained King's release from prison, which drew additional black support to his brother's candidacy.222 Upon taking office in 1961, Kennedy postponed promised civil rights legislation he made while campaigning in 1960, recognizing that conservative Southern Democrats controlled congressional legislation.223 Historian Carl M. Brauer concluded that passing any civil rights legislation in 1961 would have been futile.223 During his first year in office Kennedy appointed many blacks to office including his May appointment of civil rights attorney Thurgood Marshall to the federal bench. 224 In his first State of the Union Address in January 1961, President Kennedy said: "The denial of constitutional rights to some of our fellow Americans on account of race – at the ballot box and elsewhere – disturbs the national conscience, and subjects us to the charge of world opinion that our democracy is not equal to the high promise of our heritage."225 Kennedy believed the grassroots movement for civil rights would anger many Southern whites and make it more difficult to pass civil rights laws in Congress, including anti-poverty legislation, and he distanced himself from it.226 Kennedy was concerned with other issues early in his presidency, such as the Cold War, Bay of Pigs fiasco and the situation in Southeast Asia. As articulated by brother Robert, the administration's early priority was to "keep the president out of this civil rights mess." Civil rights movement participants, mainly those on the front line in the South, viewed Kennedy as lukewarm, 224 especially concerning the Freedom Riders, who organized an integrated public transportation effort in the south, and who were repeatedly met with white mob violence, including by law enforcement officers, both federal and state. Kennedy assigned federal marshals to protect the Freedom Riders rather than using federal troops or uncooperative FBI agents.224 Robert Kennedy, speaking for the president, urged the Freedom Riders to "get off the buses and leave the matter to peaceful settlement in the courts."227 Kennedy feared sending federal troops would stir up "hated memories of Reconstrucion" after the Civil War among conservative Southern whites.224 On March 6, 1961, Kennedy signed Executive Order 10925 which required government contractors to "take affirmative action to ensure that applicants are employed and that employees are treated during employment without regard to their race, creed, color, or national origin."228 It established the President's Committee on Equal Employment Opportunity. Displeased with Kennedy's pace addressing the issue of segregation, Martin Luther King, Jr. and his associates produced a document in 1962 calling on the president to follow in the footsteps of Abraham Lincoln and use an Executive Order to deliver a blow for Civil Rights as a kind of Second Emancipation Proclamation - Kennedy did not execute the order.229 In September 1962, James Meredith enrolled at the University of Mississippi but was prevented from entering. Attorney General Robert Kennedy responded by sending 400 federal marshals, while President Kennedy reluctantly sent 3,000 troops after the situation on campus turned violent.230 The Ole Miss riot of 1962 left two dead and dozens injured, but Meredith did finally enroll in his first class. Kennedy regretted not sending in troops earlier and he began to doubt whether the "evils of Reconstruction" of the 1860s and 1870s he had been taught or believed in were true.224 The instigating subculture at the Old Miss riot, and at many other racially ignited events, was the Ku Klux Klan.231 On November 20, 1962, Kennedy signed Executive Order 11063, prohibiting racial discrimination in federally supported housing or "related facilities".232 In early 1963, Kennedy related to Martin Luther King, Jr., his thoughts on the prospects for civil rights legislation: "If we get into a long fight over this in Congress, it will bottleneck everything else, and we will still get no bill."233 Civil rights clashes were on the rise that year.234 Brother Robert and Ted Sorenson pressed Kennedy to take more initiative on the legislative front.235 President Kennedy's Civil Rights Address, June 11, 1963 On June 11, 1963, President Kennedy intervened when Alabama Governor George Wallace blocked the doorway to the University of Alabama to stop two African American students, Vivian Malone and James Hood, from attending. Wallace moved aside only after being confronted by Deputy Attorney General Nicholas Katzenbach and the Alabama National Guard, which had just been federalized by order of the president. That evening Kennedy gave his famous civil rights address on national television and radio, launching his initiative for civil rights legislation—to provide equal access to public schools and other facilities, and greater protection of voting rights.236237 His proposals became part of the Civil Rights Act of 1964. The day ended with the murder of a NAACP leader, Medgar Evers, in front of his home in Mississippi.238 As the president had predicted, the day after his TV speech, and in reaction to it, House Majority leader Carl Albert called to advise him that his two-year signature effort in Congress to combat poverty in Appalachia (Area Redevelopment Administration) had been defeated, primarily by the votes of Southern Democrats and Republicans.239 Earlier, Kennedy had signed the executive order creating the Presidential Commission on the Status of Women on December 14, 1961.240 Former First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt led the commission. The Commission statistics revealed that women were also experiencing discrimination; its final report, documenting legal and cultural barriers, was issued in October 1963.241 Further, on June 10, 1963, Kennedy signed the Equal Pay Act of 1963, a federal law amending the Fair Labor Standards Act, aimed at abolishing wage disparity based on sex.242 Kennedy meets with leaders of the March on Washington in the Oval Office, August 28, 1963 Over a hundred thousand, predominantly African Americans, gathered in Washington for the civil rights March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom on August 28, 1963. Kennedy feared the March would have a negative effect on the prospects for the civil rights bills in Congress, and declined an invitation to speak. He turned over some of the details of the government's involvement to the Dept. of Justice, which channelled hundreds of thousands of dollars to the six sponsors of the March, including the N.A.A.C.P. and Martin Luther King's Southern Christian Leadership Conference (SCLC).243 To ensure a peaceful demonstration, the organizers and the president personally edited speeches which were inflammatory and agreed the March would be held on a Wednesday and would be over at 4:00 pm. Thousands of troops were placed on standby. Kennedy watched King's speech on TV and was very impressed. The March was considered a "triumph of managed protest", and not one arrest relating to the demonstration occurred. Afterwards, the March leaders accepted an invitation to the White House to meet with Kennedy and photos were taken. Kennedy felt that the March was a victory for him as well and bolstered the chances for his civil rights bill.243 Nevertheless, the struggle was far from over. Three weeks later, a bomb exploded on Sunday, September 15 at the 16th Street Baptist Church in Birmingham; by the end of the day, four African American children had died in the explosion, and two other children shot to death in the aftermath.244 Due to this resurgent violence, the civil rights legislation underwent some drastic amendments that critically endangered any prospects for passage of the bill, to the outrage of the president. Kennedy called the congressional leaders to the White House and by the following day the original bill, without the additions, had enough votes to get it out of the House committee.245 Gaining Republican support, Senator Everett Dirksen promised the legislation would be brought to a vote preventing a Senate filibuster.246 The legislation was enacted by Kennedy's successor President Lyndon B. Johnson, prompted by Kennedy's memory, after his assassination in November, enforcing voting rights, public accommodations, employment, education, and the administration of justice.246 Civil liberties In 1963, FBI Director J. Edgar Hoover, who hated civil-rights leader Martin Luther King, Jr. and viewed him as an upstart troublemaker,247 presented the Kennedy Administration with allegations that some of King's close confidants and advisers were communists. Concerned that the allegations would derail the Administration's civil rights initiatives if made public, Robert Kennedy and the president both warned King to discontinue the suspect associations. After the associations continued, Robert Kennedy issued a written directive authorizing the FBI to wiretap King and other leaders of the Southern Christian Leadership Conference, King's civil rights organization in October 1963.248 Although Kennedy only gave written approval for limited wiretapping of King's phones "on a trial basis, for a month or so",249 Hoover extended the clearance so his men were "unshackled" to look for evidence in any areas of King's life they deemed worthy.250 The wiretapping continued through June 1966 and was revealed in 1968.251 Immigration John F. Kennedy initially proposed an overhaul of American immigration policy that was later to become the Immigration and Nationality Act of 1965, sponsored by his brother Senator Edward Kennedy. It dramatically shifted the source of immigration from Northern and Western European countries towards immigration from Latin America and Asia. The policy change also shifted the emphasis in the selection of immigrants in favor of family reunification.252 Kennedy wanted to dismantle the selection of immigrants based on country of origin and saw this as an extension of his civil rights policies.253 Native American relations Further information: Kinzua Dam § Native Americans, and Seneca nation § Kinzua Dam Construction of the Kinzua Dam flooded 10,000 acres (4,047 ha) of Seneca nation land that they had occupied under the Treaty of 1794, and forced 600 Seneca to relocate to Salamanca, New York. Kennedy was asked by the American Civil Liberties Union to intervene and to halt the project, but he declined, citing a critical need for flood control. He expressed concern about the plight of the Seneca, and directed government agencies to assist in obtaining more land, damages, and assistance to help mitigate their displacement.254255 Space policy Further information: Space Race and Space policy of the United States The Apollo program was conceived early in 1960, during the Eisenhower administration, as a follow-up to Project Mercury, to be used as a shuttle to an Earth-orbital space station, flights around the Moon, or landing on it. While NASA went ahead with planning for Apollo, funding for the program was far from certain, given Eisenhower's ambivalent attitude to manned spaceflight.256 As senator, Kennedy had been opposed to the space program and wanted to terminate it.257 In constructing his Presidential administration, Kennedy elected to retain Eisenhower's last science advisor Jerome Wiesner as head of the President's Science Advisory Committee. Wiesner was strongly opposed to manned space exploration,258 having issued a report highly critical of Project Mercury.259260 Kennedy was turned down by seventeen candidates for NASA administrator before the post was accepted by James E. Webb, an experienced Washington insider who served President Harry S. Truman as budget director and undersecretary of state. Webb proved to be adept at obtaining the support of Congress, the President, and the American people.261 Kennedy also persuaded Congress to amend the National Aeronautics and Space Act to allow him to delegate his chairmanship of the National Aeronautics and Space Council to the Vice President, 261262 both because of the knowledge of the space program Johnson gained in the Senate working for the creation of NASA, and to help keep the politically savvy Johnson occupied.261 In Kennedy's January 1961 State of the Union address, he had suggested international cooperation in space. Khrushchev declined, as the Soviets did not wish to reveal the status of their rocketry and space capabilities.263 Early in his presidency, Kennedy was poised to dismantle the manned space program, but postponed any decision out of deference to Johnson, who had been a strong supporter of the space program in the Senate.257 Kennedy's advisors speculated that a Moon flight would be prohibitively expensive,264 and he was considering plans to dismantle the Apollo program due to its cost.265 Kennedy proposing a program to land men on the Moon to Congress in May 1961. Johnson and Sam Rayburn are seated behind him However, this quickly changed on April 12, 1961, when Soviet cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin became the first person to fly in space, reinforcing American fears about being left behind in a technological competition with the Soviet Union.266 Kennedy now became eager for the U.S. to take the lead in the Space Race, for reasons of strategy and prestige. On April 20, he sent a memo to Johnson, asking him to look into the status of America's space program, and into programs that could offer NASA the opportunity to catch up.267268 After consulting with Wernher von Braun, Johnson responded approximately one week later, concluding that "we are neither making maximum effort nor achieving results necessary if this country is to reach a position of leadership."269270 His memo concluded that a manned Moon landing was far enough in the future that it was likely the United States would achieve it first.269 Kennedy's advisor Ted Sorensen advised him to support the Moon landing, and on May 25, Kennedy announced the goal in a speech titled "Special Message to the Congress on Urgent National Needs": ... I believe that this nation should commit itself to achieving the goal, before this decade is out, of landing a man on the Moon and returning him safely to the Earth. No single space project in this period will be more impressive to mankind, or more important for the long-range exploration of space; and none will be so difficult or expensive to accomplish.271 Full text Wikisource has information on "Special Message to the Congress on Urgent National Needs" File:President Kennedy speech on the space effort at Rice University, September 12, 1962.ogg Play media Kennedy speaks at Rice University, September 12, 1962 (duration 17:47) After Congress authorized the funding, Webb began reorganizing NASA, increasing its staffing level, and building two new centers: a Launch Operations Center for the large Moon rocket northwest of Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, and a Manned Spacecraft Center on land donated through Rice University in Houston, Texas. Kennedy took the latter occasion as an opportunity to deliver another speech at Rice to promote the space effort on September 12, 1962, in which he said: No nation which expects to be the leader of other nations can expect to stay behind in this race for space. ... We choose to go to the Moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy, but because they are hard.272 Full text Wikisource has information on "We choose to go to the moon" On November 21, 1962, in a cabinet meeting with NASA administrator Webb and other officials, Kennedy explained that the Moon shot was important for reasons of international prestige, and that the expense was justified.273 Johnson assured him that lessons learned from the space program had military value as well. Costs for the Apollo program were expected to reach $40 billion.274 In a September 1963 speech before the United Nations, Kennedy urged cooperation between the Soviets and Americans in space, specifically recommending that Apollo be switched to "a joint expedition to the Moon".275 Khrushchev again declined, and the Soviets did not commit to a manned Moon mission until 1964.276 On July 20, 1969, almost six years after Kennedy's death, Apollo 11 landed the first manned spacecraft on the Moon. Assassination The Kennedys and the Connallys in the presidential limousine moments before the assassination in Dallas. Main article: Assassination of John F. Kennedy President Kennedy was assassinated in Dallas, Texas, at 12:30 pm Central Standard Time on Friday, November 22, 1963, while on a political trip to Texas to smooth over frictions in the Democratic Party between liberals Ralph Yarborough and Don Yarborough (no relation) and conservative John Connally.277 Traveling in a presidential motorcade through downtown Dallas, he was shot once in the back, the bullet exiting via his throat,278 and once in the head.278 Kennedy was taken to Parkland Hospital for emergency medical treatment, but pronounced dead at 1:00 pm. Only 46, President Kennedy died younger than any other U.S. president to date. Lee Harvey Oswald, an order filler at the Texas School Book Depository from which the shots were suspected to have been fired, was arrested for the murder of police officer J.D. Tippit, and was charged subsequently with Kennedy's assassination. He denied shooting anyone, claiming he was a patsy,279280 and was killed by Jack Ruby on November 24, before he could be prosecuted. Ruby was arrested and convicted for the murder of Oswald. Ruby successfully appealed his conviction and death sentence but became ill and died of cancer on January 3, 1967, while the date for his new trial was being set. President Johnson created the Warren Commission—chaired by Chief Justice Earl Warren—to investigate the assassination, which concluded that Oswald acted alone in killing Kennedy, and that Oswald was not part of any conspiracy.281 The results of this investigation are disputed by many.282 The assassination proved to be an important moment in U.S. history because of its impact on the nation, and the ensuing political repercussions. A 2004 Fox News poll found that 66% of Americans thought there had been a conspiracy to kill President Kennedy, while 74% thought that there had been a cover-up.283 A Gallup Poll in mid-November 2013, showed 61% believed in a conspiracy, and only 30% thought that Oswald did it alone.284 In 1979, the U.S. House Select Committee on Assassinations concluded that it believed "that Kennedy was probably assassinated as a result of a conspiracy. The committee was unable to identify the other gunmen or the extent of the conspiracy."285 In 2002, historian Carl M. Brauer concluded that the public's "fascination with the assassination may indicate a psychological denial of Kennedy's death, a mass wish...to undo it."281 Funeral Main article: State funeral of John F. Kennedy President Kennedy's family leaving his funeral at the U.S. Capitol Building A Requiem Mass was held for Kennedy at the Cathedral of St. Matthew the Apostle on November 25, 1963. Afterwards, Kennedy was interred in a small plot, (20 by 30 ft.), in Arlington National Cemetery. Over a period of three years (1964–1966), an estimated 16 million people visited his grave. On March 14, 1967, Kennedy's remains were moved to a permanent burial plot and memorial at the cemetery. The funeral was officiated by Father John J. Cavanaugh.286 It was from this memorial that the graves of both Robert and Ted Kennedy were modeled. The honor guard at Kennedy's graveside was the 37th Cadet Class of the Irish Army. Kennedy was greatly impressed by the Irish Cadets on his last official visit to Ireland, so much so that Jackie Kennedy requested the Irish Army to be the honor guard at her husband's funeral.287 Kennedy's wife Jacqueline, and their two deceased minor children, were later buried with him. His brother, Robert was buried nearby in June 1968. In August 2009, his brother, Ted was also buried near his two brothers. John F. Kennedy's grave is lit with an "Eternal Flame". Kennedy and William Howard Taft are the only two U.S. presidents buried at Arlington.288289 According to the JFK Library, "I Have a Rendezvous with Death", by Alan Seeger "was one of John F. Kennedy's favorite poems and he often asked his wife to recite it".290 Administration, Cabinet, and judicial appointments 1961–1963 The Kennedy Cabinet Office Name Term President John F. Kennedy 1961–1963 Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson 1961–1963 Secretary of State Dean Rusk 1961–1963 Secretary of Treasury C. Douglas Dillon 1961–1963 Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara 1961–1963 Attorney General Robert F. Kennedy 1961–1963 Postmaster General J. Edward Day 1961–1963 John A. Gronouski 1963 Secretary of the Interior Stewart Udall 1961–1963 Secretary of Agriculture Orville Freeman 1961–1963 Secretary of Commerce Luther H. Hodges 1961–1963 Secretary of Labor Arthur Goldberg 1961–1962 W. Willard Wirtz 1962–1963 Secretary of Health, Education, and Welfare Abraham A. Ribicoff 1961–1962 Anthony J. Celebrezze 1962–1963 The official White House portrait of John F. Kennedy, painted by Aaron Shikler. Judicial appointments Supreme Court Main article: John F. Kennedy Supreme Court candidates Further information: List of nominations to the Supreme Court of the United States Kennedy appointed the following Justices to the Supreme Court of the United States: Byron White – 1962 Arthur Goldberg – 1962 Other courts Main article: List of federal judges appointed by John F. Kennedy In addition to his two Supreme Court appointments, Kennedy appointed 21 judges to the United States Courts of Appeals, and 102 judges to the United States district courts. Personal life, family, and reputation Further information: Kennedy family The Kennedy family in Hyannis Port, Massachusetts, in 1963. Kennedy met his future wife, Jacqueline Lee "Jackie" Bouvier (1929–1994), when he was a congressman. Charles L. Bartlett, a journalist, introduced the pair at a dinner party.291 They were married a year after he was elected senator, on September 12, 1953.292 The Kennedy family is one of the most established political families in the United States, having produced a president, three senators, and multiple other Representatives, both on the federal and state level. Family patriarch, Joe Kennedy, was a prominent American businessman and political figure, serving in multiple roles, including Ambassador to the United Kingdom, from 1938 to 1940. In October 1951, during his third term as Massachusetts's 11th district congressman, the then 34-year-old Kennedy embarked on a seven-week trip to India, Japan, Vietnam, and Israel with his then 25-year-old brother Bobby (who had just graduated from law school four months earlier) and his then 27-year-old sister Pat. Because they were several years apart in age, the brothers had previously seen little of each other. This 25,000-mile (40,000 km) trip was the first extended time they had spent together and resulted in their becoming best friends.293 Bobby was campaign manager for Kennedy's successful 1952 Senate campaign and later, his successful 1960 presidential campaign. The two brothers worked closely together from 1957 to 1959 on the Senate Select Committee on Improper Activities in the Labor and Management Field, when Robert was its chief counsel. During Kennedy's presidency, Robert served in his cabinet as Attorney General and was his closest advisor.293 Kennedy was a life member of the National Rifle Association.294295 Kennedy came in third (behind Martin Luther King, Jr. and Mother Teresa) in Gallup's List of Widely Admired People of the 20th century.296297 Children The First Family in 1962 Caroline Bouvier Kennedy was born in 1957 and is the only surviving member of JFK's immediate family. John Fitzgerald Kennedy, Jr., nicknamed "John-John" by the press as a child, was born in late November 1960, 17 days after his father was elected. John Jr., a graduate of Brown University, died in 1999 when the small plane he was piloting crashed en route to Martha's Vineyard.298 Popular image The Kennedy brothers: Attorney General Robert F. Kennedy, Senator Ted Kennedy, and President John F. Kennedy in 1963 Kennedy and his wife were younger in comparison to the presidents and first ladies who preceded them, and both were popular in the media culture in ways more common to pop singers and movie stars than politicians, influencing fashion trends and becoming the subjects of numerous photo spreads in popular magazines. Although Eisenhower had allowed presidential press conferences to be filmed for television, Kennedy was the first president to ask for them to be broadcast live and made good use of the medium.299 In 1961 the Radio-Television News Directors Association presented Kennedy with its highest honor, the Paul White Award, in recognition of his open relationship with the media.300 Mrs. Kennedy brought new art and furniture to the White House, and directed its restoration. They invited a range of artists, writers and intellectuals to rounds of White House dinners, raising the profile of the arts in America. On the White House lawn, the Kennedys established a swimming pool and tree house, while Caroline attended a preschool along with 10 other children inside the home. The president was closely tied to popular culture, emphasized by songs such as "Twisting at the White House". Vaughn Meader's First Family comedy album, which parodied the president, the first lady, their family, and the administration, sold about four million copies. On May 19, 1962, Marilyn Monroe sang "Happy Birthday, Mr. President" at a large party in Madison Square Garden, celebrating Kennedy's upcoming forty-fifth birthday. "Camelot Era" The term "Camelot" came to be used retrospectively as iconic of the Kennedy administration, and the charisma of him and his family. The term was first publicly used by his wife in a post-assassination Life magazine interview with Theodore H. White, in which she revealed his affection for the contemporary Broadway musical of the same name, particularly the closing lines of the title song:301 Don't let it be forgot, that once there was a spot, for one brief, shining moment that was known as Camelot. "There'll be great presidents again ... but there will never be another Camelot." — Jacqueline Kennedy302 Health In 2002 Robert Dallek wrote an extensive history of Kennedy's health. Dallek was able to consult a collection of Kennedy-associated papers from the years 1955–1963 including x-rays and prescription records from the files of White House physician Dr. Janet Travell. According to Travell's records, during his Presidential years Kennedy suffered from: high fevers, stomach, colon, and prostate issues, abscesses, high cholesterol, and adrenal problems. Travell kept a "Medicine Administration Record," cataloguing Kennedy's medications: "injected and ingested corticosteroids for his adrenal insufficiency; procaine shots and ultrasound treatments and hot packs for his back; Lomotil, Metamucil, paregoric, phenobarbital, testosterone, and trasentine to control his diarrhea, abdominal discomfort, and weight loss; penicillin and other antibiotics for his urinary-tract infections and an abscess; and Tuinal to help him sleep."11 Years after Kennedy's death, it was revealed that in September 1947, while Kennedy was 30 and in his first term in Congress, he was diagnosed by Sir Daniel Davis at The London Clinic with Addison's disease, a rare endocrine disorder. In 1966 Dr. Travell revealed that Kennedy also had hypothyroidism. The presence of two endocrine diseases raises the possibility that Kennedy had autoimmune polyendocrine syndrome type 2 (APS 2).303 Kennedy also suffered from chronic and severe back pain, for which he had surgery and was written up in the American Medical Association's Archives of Surgery. Kennedy's condition may have had diplomatic repercussions, as he appears to have been taking a combination of drugs to treat severe back pain during the 1961 Vienna Summit with Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev. The combination included hormones, animal organ cells, steroids, vitamins, enzymes, and amphetamines, and possible potential side effects included hyperactivity, hypertension, impaired judgment, nervousness, and mood swings.304 Kennedy at one time was regularly seen by no fewer than three doctors, one of whom, Max Jacobson, was unknown to the other two, as his mode of treatment was controversial305 and used for the most severe bouts of back pain.306 There were disagreements among his doctors, into late 1961, over the proper balance of medication and exercise, with the president preferring the former as he was short on time and desired immediate relief.197 During that time frame, the president's physician, George Burkley, did set up some gym equipment in the White House basement where Kennedy did stretching exercises for his back three times a week.307 Details of these and other medical problems were not publicly disclosed during Kennedy's lifetime.308 The President's primary White House physician, George Burkley, realized that treatments by Jacobson and Travell, including the excessive use of steroids and amphetamines, were medically inappropriate, and took effective action to remove the president from their care.309 It was later observed that President Kennedy's leadership, (e.g. the 1962 Cuban Missile crisis and other events during 1963), improved greatly once the treatments of Jacobson had been discontinued and been replaced by a medically-appropriate regimen under Burkley. Dr. Ghaemi, who studied Kennedy's medical records, concluded there was a "correlation; it is not causation; but it may not be coincidence either".309 Personal tragedies Main article: Kennedy curse The newlyweds on their wedding day in Newport, Rhode Island in 1953, surrounded by Jack's siblings Kennedy experienced many personal, family tragedies. His oldest sibling, Joe Jr., was killed in action in 1944 at age 29 over the English Channel during a first attack execution of Operation Aphrodite during World War II.310 Kennedy's younger sister Rose Marie "Rosemary" Kennedy was born in 1918 with intellectual disabilities and underwent a prefrontal lobotomy at age 23, leaving her permanently incapacitated. His next youngest sister, Kathleen "Kick" Kennedy Cavendish, died in France as the result of a plane crash in 1948. His wife Jacqueline Kennedy suffered a miscarriage in 1955 and a stillbirth in 1956: a daughter informally named Arabella.311 A son, Patrick Bouvier Kennedy, died two days after birth in August 1963. Affairs and extramarital relationships Attorney General Robert F. Kennedy, Marilyn Monroe, President Kennedy (back to camera) in 1962. As a young single man in the 1940s, Kennedy had affairs with Danish journalist Inga Arvad,312 and actress Gene Tierney.313 Later in life, Kennedy reportedly had extramarital affairs with a number of women, including: Marilyn Monroe,314 Gunilla von Post,315 Judith Campbell,316 Mary Pinchot Meyer,317 Marlene Dietrich,318 Mimi Alford,319 and his wife's press secretary, Pamela Turnure.320 The extent of a relationship with Monroe will never be known, although it has been reported that they spent a weekend together in March 1962 while Kennedy was staying at Bing Crosby's house.321 Furthermore, the White House switchboard noted calls from her during 1962.322 J. Edgar Hoover, the FBI director, received reports about Kennedy's indiscretions.323 Kennedy inspired affection and loyalty from the members of his team and his supporters.324 According to Reeves, this included "the logistics of Kennedy's liaisons.....which required secrecy and devotion rare in the annals of the energetic service demanded by successful politicians."325 Kennedy believed that his friendly relationship with members of the press would help protect him from revelations about his sex life.326 Ancestry The Kennedy family came originally from Dunganstown, County Wexford, Ireland.327 In 1848 Kennedy's patrilineal great-grandfather, Patrick Kennedy (1823–1858), left his farm and boarded a ship in New Ross bound for Liverpool on his way to Boston.328 Kennedy left Ireland at the height of the Great Famine. In Boston he met the woman he was to marry, Bridget Murphy (c. 1824–1888).329 Their son Patrick Joseph "P. J." Kennedy was Kennedy's paternal grandfather and father of Joseph Kennedy. Historical evaluations and legacy Television became the primary source by which people were kept informed of events surrounding John F. Kennedy's assassination. In fact, television started to come of age before the assassination. On September 2, 1963, Kennedy helped inaugurate network television's first half-hour nightly evening newscast according to an interview with CBS Evening News anchor Walter Cronkite.330 Kennedy on a U.S. postage stamp, issue of 1967 Newspapers were kept as souvenirs rather than sources of updated information. In this sense his assassination was the first major TV news event of its kind. TV coverage united the nation, interpreting what went on, and creating memories of this space in time. All three major U.S. television networks suspended their regular schedules and switched to all-news coverage from November 22 through November 26, 1963, being on the air for 70 hours, making it the longest uninterrupted news event on American TV until 9/11.331 Kennedy's state funeral procession and the murder of Lee Harvey Oswald were broadcast live in America and in other places around the world. The state funeral was the first of three in a span of 12 months. The other two were for General Douglas MacArthur and President Herbert Clark Hoover. All three have two things in common: the commanding general of the Military District of Washington during those funerals was Army Major General Philip C. Wehle and the riderless horse was Black Jack, who also served in that role during Lyndon B. Johnson's funeral. The assassination had an effect on many people, not only in the U.S. but around the world. Many vividly remember where they were when first learning of the news that Kennedy was assassinated, as with the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941, before it and the September 11 attacks after it. UN Ambassador Adlai Stevenson said of the assassination: "all of us..... will bear the grief of his death until the day of ours." Many people have also spoken of the shocking news, compounded by the pall of uncertainty about the identity of the assassin(s), the possible instigators, and the causes of the killing, as an end to innocence, and in retrospect it has been coalesced with other changes of the tumultuous decade of the 1960s, especially the Vietnam War. The US Special Forces had a special bond with Kennedy. "It was President Kennedy who was responsible for the rebuilding of the Special Forces and giving us back our Green Beret," said Forrest Lindley, a writer for the US military newspaper Stars and Stripes who served with Special Forces in Vietnam.c This bond was shown at Kennedy's funeral. At the commemoration of the 25th anniversary of Kennedy's death, General Michael D. Healy, the last commander of Special Forces in Vietnam, spoke at Arlington Cemetery. Later, a wreath in the form of the Green Beret would be placed on the grave, continuing a tradition that began the day of his funeral when a sergeant in charge of a detail of Special Forces men guarding the grave placed his beret on the coffin.332 Kennedy was the first of six presidents to have served in the U.S. Navy,333 and one of the enduring legacies of his administration was the creation in 1961 of another special forces command, the Navy SEALs,334 which Kennedy enthusiastically supported.335 Ultimately, the death of President Kennedy, and the ensuing confusion surrounding the facts of his assassination, are of political and historical importance insofar as they marked a turning point and decline in the faith of the American people in the political establishment—a point made by commentators from Gore Vidal to Arthur M. Schlesinger, Jr. and implied by Oliver Stone in several of his films, such as his landmark 1991 JFK. Although President Kennedy opposed segregation, and had shown support for the civil rights of African Americans, he believed originally in a more measured approach to legislation given the political realities he faced in Congress, especially with the Southern Conservatives.336 However, impelled by the civil rights demonstrations of Martin Luther King, in 1963 proposed legislative action. In a radio and TV address to the nation in June 1963—a century after President Abraham Lincoln had signed the Emancipation Proclamation—Kennedy became the first president to call on all Americans to denounce racism as morally wrong. Kennedy's civil rights proposals led to the Civil Rights Act of 1964.337 President Lyndon B. Johnson, Kennedy's successor, took up the mantle and pushed the landmark Civil Rights Act through a bitterly divided Congress by invoking the slain president's memory.338339 President Johnson then signed the Act into law on July 2, 1964. This civil rights law ended what was known as the "Solid South" and certain provisions were modeled after the Civil Rights Act of 1875, signed into law by President Ulysses S. Grant.340 Kennedy's continuation of Presidents Harry S. Truman and Dwight D. Eisenhower's policies of giving economic and military aid to South Vietnam left the door open for President Johnson's escalation of the conflict.341 At the time of Kennedy's death, no final policy decision had been made as to Vietnam, leading historians, cabinet members, and writers to continue to disagree on whether the Vietnam conflict would have escalated to the point it did had he survived.342156 His agreement to the NSAM 263152 action of withdrawing 1,000 troops by the end of 1963, and his earlier 1963 speech at American University,154 suggest that he was ready to end the Vietnam War. The Vietnam War contributed greatly to a decade of national difficulties, amid violent disappointment on the political landscape. Many of Kennedy's speeches (especially his inaugural address) are considered iconic; and despite his relatively short term in office, and the lack of major legislative changes coming to fruition during his term, Americans regularly vote him as one of the best presidents, in the same league as Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, and Franklin D. Roosevelt. Some excerpts of Kennedy's inaugural address are engraved on a plaque at his grave at Arlington. He was posthumously awarded the Pacem in Terris Award (Latin: Peace on Earth). It was named after a 1963 encyclical letter by Pope John XXIII that calls upon all people of goodwill to secure peace among all nations. Kennedy is the only president to have predeceased both his mother and father. He is also the only president to have predeceased a grandparent. His maternal grandmother, Mary Josephine "Josie" Hannon, died in August 1964, nine months after his assassination. Throughout the English-speaking world, the given name Kennedy has sometimes been used in honor of President Kennedy, as well his brother Robert.343 Eponyms John F. Kennedy International Airport, American airport (renamed from Idlewild in December 1963) in New York City; nation's busiest international gateway John F. Kennedy Memorial Airport American airport in Ashland County, Wisconsin, near the city of Ashland344 John F. Kennedy Memorial Bridge American seven-lane transportation hub across Ohio River; completed in late 1963, the bridge links Kentucky and Indiana John F. Kennedy School of Government, American institution (renamed from Harvard Graduate School of Public Administration in 1966) John F. Kennedy Space Center, U.S. government installation that manages and operates America's astronaut launch facilities in Titusville, near Cocoa Beach, FL John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center and School—trains United States Army personnel for the United States Army Special Operations Command and Army Special Operation Forces at Fort Bragg outside Fayetteville, NC John F. Kennedy University, American private educational institution founded in California in 1964; locations in Pleasant Hill, Campbell, Berkeley, and Santa Cruz USS John F. Kennedy (CV-67), U.S. Navy aircraft carrier ordered in April 1964, launched May 1967, decommissioned August 2007; nicknamed "Big John" John F. Kennedy High School is the name of many secondary schools USS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79), U.S. Navy aircraft carrier that began construction in 2011, and is scheduled to be placed in commission in 2020 John F Kennedy (horse), Irish-trained thoroughbred racehorse foaled in 2012 John F. Kennedy Eternal Flame memorial Memorials Main article: Memorials to John F. Kennedy Coat of arms In 1961, Kennedy was presented with a grant of arms for all the descendants of Patrick Kennedy (1823–1858) from the Chief Herald of Ireland. The design of the arms strongly alludes to symbols in the coats of arms of the O'Kennedys of Ormonde and the FitzGeralds of Desmond, from whom the family is believed to be descended. The crest is an armored hand holding four arrows between two olive branches, elements taken from the coat of arms of the United States of America and also symbolic of Kennedy and his brothers. Kennedy received a signet ring engraved with his arms for his 44th birthday as a gift from his wife, and the arms were incorporated into the seal of the USS John F. Kennedy. Following his assassination, Kennedy was honored by the Canadian government which named Mount Kennedy for him. His brother, Robert Kennedy, climbed it in 1965 to plant a banner of the arms at the summit.345 Media Kennedy comments on the possible prevention of the Cold War Menu 0:00 President Kennedy comments on the possible prevention of the Cold War Kennedy's message to Turkey Menu 0:00 Kennedy's message to Turkish President Cemal Gursel and The Turkish People on the Anniversary of the Death of Kemal Ataturk, November 10, 1963 (accompanying text) Announcement to go to the moon Menu 0:00 Announcement by John F. Kennedy to go to the moon (duration 11:00) Secret Societies speech Menu 0:00 JFK Secret Societies speech Problems playing these files? See media help. File:Kennedy inauguration footage.ogg Play media Newsreel footage of the inauguration ceremony and speeches See also Assassination of Robert F. Kennedy Cultural depictions of John F. Kennedy Timeline of the presidency of John F. Kennedy Jesuit Ivy Kennedy Doctrine Kennedy half dollar Kennedy tragedies Lincoln–Kennedy coincidences urban legend Operation Northwoods Orville Nix, photographer of another film of the assassination "Senator, you're no Jack Kennedy" retort by Senator Lloyd Bentsen, 1988 VP debate The John F. Kennedy Memorial Park (in Ireland) The Torch of Friendship Abraham Zapruder, photographer of the primary film of assassination, the Zapruder film. John F. Kennedy assassination conspiracy theories General: History of the United States (1945–1964) List of assassinated American politicians List of assassinated US presidents List of Presidents of the United States List of Presidents of the United States, sortable by previous experience List of Presidents of the United States who died in office US Presidents on US postage stamps Biography portal United States Navy portal Notes a.Jump up ^ Theodore Roosevelt was nine months younger when he first assumed the presidency on September 14, 1901, but he was not elected to the office until 1904, when he was 46. Jewell 2005, p. 207. b.Jump up ^ Two hundred thousand gallons of defoliant were shipped, in violation of the Geneva Accords. By the end of 1962, American military personnel had increased from 2,600 to 11,500; 109 men were killed compared to 14 the previous year. During 1962, Viet Cong troops increased from 15,000 to 24,000. Depending on which assessment Kennedy accepted (Department of Defense or State) there had been zero or modest progress in countering the increase in communist aggression in return for an expanded U.S. involvement. Reeves 1993, p. 283. c.Jump up ^ Kennedy reversed the Defense Department rulings that prohibited the Special Forces wearing of the Green Beret. Reeves 1993, p. 116. References Citations 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d "John F. Kennedy Miscellaneous Information". John F. Kennedy Presidential Library & Museum. Archived from the original on August 31, 2009. Retrieved February 22, 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 109. 3.Jump up ^ Carroll, Wallace (January 21, 1961). "A Time of Change Facing Kennedy; Themes of Inaugural Note Future of Nation Under Challenge of New Era". The New York Times. p. 9. 4.Jump up ^ "FAQ". The Pulitzer Prizes. Columbia University. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved February 23, 2012. 5.Jump up ^ "JFK Assassination Records: Report of the Select Committee on Assassinations of the U.S. House of Representatives: Findings". United States National Archives. 1979. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved February 24, 2012. 6.Jump up ^ "Majority in U.S. Still Believe JFK Killed in a Conspiracy". Gallup Poll. November 15, 2013. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. 7.Jump up ^ "Americans Rate JFK as Top Modern President". Gallup Poll. November 15, 2013. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. 8.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 20. 9.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 34. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Kenney 2000, p. 11. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c Dallek, Robert (December 2002). "The Medical Ordeals of JFK". The Atlantic. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved March 29, 2015. 12.Jump up ^ "John F. Kennedy's Princeton University undergraduate alumni file". Mudd Manuscript Library Blog. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 21 December 2015. 13.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 42. 14.Jump up ^ Benson, Kenneth Arline (14 August 1963). "The "House That Jack Bulit": JFK And His Late Brother Built Adobe Shack For Arizona Rancher". Retrieved 29 August 2016. 15.Jump up ^ Hunt, Sharon E. (14 May 2013). "The Civilian Conservation Corps in Southern Arizona: Jack and Joe Kennedy in Arizona". The Civilian Conservation Corps in Southern Arizona. Retrieved 29 August 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "Memorial Hall Auditorium Filled to Capacity at Annual Freshman Smoker". The Harvard Crimson. May 5, 1937. Retrieved February 18, 2012. 17.Jump up ^ Donovan 2001, p. 7. 18.Jump up ^ Clarke, John (May 19, 2015), "Selling J.F.K.'s Boat", The New Yorker, retrieved October 2, 2015 19.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 49. 20.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 54. 21.Jump up ^ "Obama joins list of seven presidents with Harvard degrees". Harvard Gazette. Harvard University. November 6, 2008. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved February 24, 2012. 22.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, pp. 61–66. 23.Jump up ^ Kenney 2000, p. 18. 24.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 68. 25.Jump up ^ Kenney 2000, p. 21. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "John F. Kennedy, Jr.". Veteran Tributes. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 27.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "President John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917-1963)". Michael W. Pocock and MaritimeQuest.com. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 28.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i "John Fitzgerald Kennedy 29 May 1917 - 22 November 1963". Naval History and Heritage Command. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 29.Jump up ^ Ballard 2002, pp. 12, 36. 30.Jump up ^ Donovan 2001, pp. 19, 20. 31.Jump up ^ Donovan 2001, p. 20. 32.Jump up ^ "Lieutenant John F. Kennedy, USN". Naval Historical Center. June 18, 2002. Archived from the original on September 12, 2007. Retrieved September 17, 2007. 33.Jump up ^ "USS PT 109". Michael W. Pocock and MaritimeQuest.com. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 34.Jump up ^ Donovan 2001, pp. 99, 100. 35.Jump up ^ "USS PT-109 Final Crew List". Michael W. Pocock and MaritimeQuest.com. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 36.Jump up ^ Donovan 2001, pp. 105, 106. 37.Jump up ^ Donovan 2001, pp. 106–107, 119. 38.Jump up ^ Donovan 2001, p. 124. 39.Jump up ^ Donovan 2001, pp. 125–126, 141–142, 162–164. 40.Jump up ^ "Leonard Jay "Lenny" Thom (1917–1946)". Michael W. Pocock and MaritimeQuest.com. Archived from the original on December 8, 2015. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 41.Jump up ^ "The Story of Leonard Jay Thom. (Executive Officer PT 109)". petertare.org. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 42.Jump up ^ "John F. Kennedy and PT 109". John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 43.^ Jump up to: a b "John F. Kennedy Received "Non-Combat" Recognition for Wartime Action". Defense Media Network, Faircount Media Group. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 44.Jump up ^ Donovan 2001, pp. 172–184. 45.Jump up ^ "Record of John F. Kennedy's Naval Service". Naval History & Heritage Command. June 18, 2002. Archived from the original on May 27, 2012. Retrieved June 8, 2012. 46.Jump up ^ O'Brien 2005, pp. 179, 180. 47.Jump up ^ "Peoria Open Space Master Plan: Chapter 4 - Historic and Cultural Resources" (PDF). Retrieved January 22, 2014. 48.^ Jump up to: a b "JFK: A Timeline of His Life 1917-1963". St. Petersburg Times. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 49.Jump up ^ "Lt. John F. Kennedy's WWII Medals: Navy Marine Corps Medal and Purple Heart". John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 50.Jump up ^ "Joseph Kennedy Jr". A+E Networks Corp. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. 51.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 98. 52.Jump up ^ "Citation for the Navy Marine Corps Medal". John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum. Retrieved 3 August 2016. 53.Jump up ^ O'Brien 2005, p. 180. 54.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 104. 55.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 118. 56.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 122, 131. 57.Jump up ^ "Life of John F. Kennedy - John F. Kennedy Presidential Library & Museum". www.jfklibrary.org. Retrieved 28 August 2016. 58.Jump up ^ Kenney 2000, p. 29. 59.^ Jump up to: a b Edward Smith, Dr. Jean (March 1967). "Kennedy and Defense The formative years". Air University Review. Retrieved September 18, 2007. 60.Jump up ^ Tofel, Richard J. (May 9, 2008). "Wall Street Journal, May 9, 2008, p. W3, review of Counselor, by Ted Sorensen". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved March 28, 2010. 61.Jump up ^ Shaw, John T. "JFK in the Senate: Pathway to the Presidency". Macmillan. Retrieved 3 August 2016. 62.^ Jump up to: a b O'Brien 2005, p. 370. 63.Jump up ^ O'Brien 2005, pp. 370, 371. 64.Jump up ^ O'Brien 2005, p. 372. 65.Jump up ^ O'Brien 2005, p. 374. 66.Jump up ^ "The U.S. Senator John F. Kennedy Story". jfklibrary.org. Archived from the original on August 2, 2016. Retrieved August 25, 2015. 67.Jump up ^ O'Brien 2005, pp. 274–79, 394–99. 68.Jump up ^ Kennedy, John F. (July 15, 1960). "Address of Senator John F. Kennedy Accepting the Democratic Party Nomination for the Presidency of the United States". John F. Kennedy Presidential Library. Retrieved 2 August 2016. 69.Jump up ^ Caro, Robert A. (2012). The Passage of Power, pp. 121–135. Alfred A. Knopf, New York. ISBN 978-0-679-40507-8 70.Jump up ^ Kennedy, John F. (June 18, 2002). "Address to the Greater Houston Ministerial Association". American Rhetoric. Archived from the original on August 2, 2016. Retrieved September 17, 2007. 71.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 15. 72.Jump up ^ Tyner Allen, Erika. "The Kennedy-Nixon Presidential Debates, 1960". museum.tv. Retrieved September 18, 2007. 73.^ Jump up to: a b Dudley & Shiraev 2008, p. 83. 74.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 21. 75.^ Jump up to: a b Kennedy, John F. (January 20, 1961). "Inaugural Address". John F. Kennedy Presidential Library. Archived from the original on January 11, 2012. Retrieved February 22, 2012. 76.Jump up ^ Kempe 2011, p. 52. 77.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 22. 78.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 23, 25. 79.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 56. 80.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 66. 81.Jump up ^ Art, Robert J. (1968). The TFX decision; McNamara and the military. Boston: Little, Brown. pp. ix–xi. OCLC 294546. 82.Jump up ^ Shapley, Deborah (1993). Promise and power: the life and times of Robert McNamara. Boston: Little, Brown. pp. 202–223. ISBN 0-316-78280-7. 83.Jump up ^ Kempe 2011, pp. 76–78. 84.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 145. 85.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 161–171. 86.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 175. 87.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 185. 88.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 201. 89.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 213. 90.Jump up ^ "Remarks of Senator John F. Kennedy at Saint Anselm's College, Manchester, New Hampshire, March 5, 1960". JFKlibrary.org. John F. Kennedy Presidential Library & Museum. March 5, 1960. Archived from the original on August 2, 2016. Retrieved March 28, 2010. 91.Jump up ^ Schlesinger 2002, pp. 233, 238. 92.Jump up ^ Gleijeses (1995), pp. 9–19 93.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 69–73. 94.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 71, 673. 95.Jump up ^ Schlesinger 2002, pp. 268–294, 838–839. 96.Jump up ^ Jean Edward Smith, "Bay of Pigs: The Unanswered Questions", The Nation, April 13, 1964. 97.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 95–97. 98.Jump up ^ Schlesinger 2002, pp. 290, 295. 99.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 264. 100.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 345. 101.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 245. 102.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 387. 103.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 388. 104.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 389. 105.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 390. 106.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 403. 107.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 426. 108.Jump up ^ Kenney 2000, pp. 184–186. 109.Jump up ^ Kenney 2000, p. 189. 110.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 425. 111.Jump up ^ JFK's "Address on the First Anniversary of the Alliance for Progress", White House reception for diplomatic cors of the Latin American republics, March 13, 1962. Public Papers of the Presidents – John F. Kennedy (1962), p. 223. 112.Jump up ^ Schlesinger 2002, pp. 788, 789. 113.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 140–142. 114.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 152. 115.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, pp. 338–339. 116.Jump up ^ Schlesinger 2002, pp. 606–607. 117.Jump up ^ Meisler, Stanley (2011). When the World Calls: The Inside Story of the Peace Corps and Its First Fifty Years. Beacon Press. ISBN 978-0807050491. 118.Jump up ^ "Peace Corps, Fast Facts". Archived from the original on August 2, 2016. Retrieved 2 August 2016. 119.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 75. 120.Jump up ^ Karnow 1991, pp. 230, 268. 121.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 119. 122.Jump up ^ Dunnigan & Nofi 1999, p. 257. 123.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 240. 124.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 242. 125.Jump up ^ "Brief Overview of Vietnam War". Swarthmore College Peace Collection. Archived from the original on August 3, 2016. Retrieved 2 August 2016. 126.Jump up ^ "Vietnam War Allied Troop Levels 1960-73". The American War Library. Archived from the original on August 2, 2016. Retrieved 2 August 2016. 127.Jump up ^ Tucker 2011, p. 1070. 128.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 281. 129.Jump up ^ McNamara 2000, p. 143. 130.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 259. 131.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 484. 132.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 558. 133.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 559. 134.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 562–563. 135.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 573. 136.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 577. 137.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 560. 138.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 595. 139.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 602. 140.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 609. 141.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 610. 142.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 613. 143.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 612. 144.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 617. 145.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 638. 146.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 650. 147.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 651. 148.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 660. 149.Jump up ^ Ellis, Joseph J. (2000). "Making Vietnam History". Reviews in American History. 28 (4): 625–629. doi:10.1353/rah.2000.0068. 150.Jump up ^ Talbot, David (June 21, 2007). "Warrior For Peace". Time Magazine. Retrieved March 1, 2012. 151.Jump up ^ Blight & Lang 2005, p. 276. 152.^ Jump up to: a b Bundy, McGeorge (October 11, 1963). "National Security Action Memorandum # 263". JFK Lancer. Archived from the original on August 3, 2016. Retrieved February 19, 2012. 153.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 680. 154.^ Jump up to: a b "Marking the 50th Anniversary of JFK's Speech on Campus". American University. Retrieved 2 August 2016. 155.Jump up ^ Steel, Ronald (May 25, 2003). "The World: New Chapter, Old Debate; Would Kennedy Have Quit Vietnam?". New York Times. Archived from the original on August 3, 2016. Retrieved January 27, 2012. 156.^ Jump up to: a b Matthews 2011, pp. 393, 394. 157.^ Jump up to: a b Sorensen 1966, p. 359. 158.Jump up ^ Karnow 1991, pp. 339, 343. 159.Jump up ^ "Generations Divide Over Military Action in Iraq". Pew Research Center. October 2002. Archived from the original on February 2, 2008. 160.Jump up ^ Bundy, McGeorge (November 26, 1963). "National Security Action Memorandum Number 273". JFK Lancer. Retrieved February 19, 2012. 161.Jump up ^ "NSAM 273: South Vietnam". Archived from the original on August 3, 2016. Retrieved February 19, 2012. 162.Jump up ^ Mufson, Steve (August 4, 2015). "Obama will echo Kennedy's American University nuclear speech from 1963". The Washington Post. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 163.Jump up ^ Wang, Joy Y. (August 4, 2015). "Obama to follow in John F. Kennedy's historic footsteps". msnbc.com. msnbc.com. Archived from the original on August 3, 2016. Retrieved 6 August 2015. 164.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 513–514. 165.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 514. 166.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 534. 167.Jump up ^ Christian Democracy in Europe Since 19455. 168.Jump up ^ The Militant Face of Democracy. 169.Jump up ^ De Gaulle and the World. 170.Jump up ^ Modernity and Power. 171.^ Jump up to: a b Dallek 2003, p. 624. 172.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 537. 173.Jump up ^ John F. Kennedy: "Speech by Senator John F. Kennedy, Zionists of America Convention, Statler Hilton Hotel, New York, NY," August 26, 1960 174.Jump up ^ Shannon, Vaughn P. (2003). Balancing Act: US Foreign Policy and the Arab-Israeli Conflict. Aldershot: Ashgate Publshing. p. 55. ISBN 0754635910. 175.Jump up ^ Walt, Stephen M. (1987). The Origins of Alliances, Cornell University Press, pp. 95–96 176.^ Jump up to: a b Salt 2008, p. 201. 177.^ Jump up to: a b c Salt 2008, p. 202. 178.Jump up ^ Hersh, Samson Option, pp. 110–11 179.Jump up ^ Trachtenberg, Marc (February 8, 1999). A Constructed Peace: The Making of the European Settlement, 1945–1963. Princeton University Press. p. 403, Appendix Eight (Chapter Nine, Note 134). Archived from the original on August 3, 2016. Retrieved November 20, 2012. 180.Jump up ^ Hersh, Samson Option, p. 112 181.Jump up ^ Salt 2008, p. 203. 182.Jump up ^ Salt 2008, pp. 201–205. 183.Jump up ^ Gibson 2015, pp. 3-5. 184.Jump up ^ Gibson 2015, pp. 36. 185.Jump up ^ Gibson 2015, pp. 37, 40-42. 186.Jump up ^ Gibson 2015, pp. 43-45. 187.Jump up ^ Gibson 2015, pp. 45, 57-58. 188.Jump up ^ Gibson 2015, pp. 60-61, 80. 189.Jump up ^ "President John F. Kennedy on His Historic Trip to Ireland". Shapell Manuscript Collection. Shapell Manuscript Foundation. 190.Jump up ^ Sorensen 1966, p. 656. 191.Jump up ^ "1963: Warm welcome for JFK in Ireland". BBC. June 27, 1963. Archived from the original on August 3, 2016. Retrieved February 23, 2012. 192.Jump up ^ JFK is First Foreign Leader to Address Dáil Éireann (Text and video) RTÉ Archives, June 28, 1963. Address Before the Irish Parliament in Dublin, June 28, 1963 (Text and audio) Kennedy Library and Museum, 1963-06-28. President Kennedy in Ireland (Text and video) RTÉ Archives. Retrieved: 2013-07-03. JFK Homecoming Memory Project 193.Jump up ^ Cowell, Alan (December 29, 2006). "JFK faced 3 death threats during '63 visit to Ireland". Deseret News. Salt Lake City. New York Times News Service. Archived from the original on August 3, 2016. Retrieved February 23, 2012. 194.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 552. 195.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 227. 196.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 229. 197.^ Jump up to: a b Reeves 1993, p. 243. 198.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 542. 199.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 548. 200.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 550. 201.^ Jump up to: a b Jaikumar, Arjun (July 10, 2011). "On taxes, let's be Kennedy Democrats. Or Eisenhower Republicans. Or Nixon Republicans.". Daily Kos. Retrieved February 23, 2012. 202.Jump up ^ Ippolito, Dennis (2004). Why Budgets Matter: Budget Policy and American Politics. Penn State Press. pp. 173–175. ISBN 0-271-02260-4. 203.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 453. 204.Jump up ^ Barnes 2007, p. 8. 205.Jump up ^ Frum 2000, p. 293. 206.Jump up ^ Frum 2000, p. 324. 207.^ Jump up to: a b c "BEA: Quarterly GDP figures by sector, 1953–1964". United States Department of Commerce, Bureau of Economic Analysis. Retrieved February 23, 2012. 208.Jump up ^ "Consumer and Gross Domestic Price Indices: 1913 to 2002" (PDF). U.S. Census Bureau. 2003. Retrieved February 23, 2012.link 209.Jump up ^ "Statistical Abstract of the United States, 1964" (PDF). U.S. Department of Commerce. July 1964. Retrieved March 28, 2010. 210.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 298. 211.Jump up ^ "The Presidency: Smiting the Foe". TIME. April 20, 1962. 212.^ Jump up to: a b O'Brien 2005, p. 645. 213.Jump up ^ "Inflation in Steel". New York Times. April 12, 1962. 214.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 300. 215.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 318–320. 216.Jump up ^ "Executions 1790 to 1963". Web.archive.org. April 13, 2003. Archived from the original on April 13, 2003. Retrieved February 23, 2012. 217.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Carey (May 6, 2001). "Federal Executions Have Been Rare but May Increase". The New York Times. Retrieved February 23, 2012. 218.Jump up ^ Riechmann, Deb (July 29, 2008). "Bush: Former Army cook's crimes warrant execution". ABC News. Associated Press. Archived from the original on July 31, 2008. Retrieved February 23, 2012. 219.Jump up ^ "Legislative Summary: District of Columbia". John F. Kennedy Presidential Library. Retrieved June 8, 2015. 220.Jump up ^ "Norton Letter to U.S. Attorney Says Death Penalty Trial That Begins Today Part of Troubling and Futile Pattern". Office of Congresswoman Eleanor Holmes Norton. January 8, 2007. Retrieved February 23, 2012. 221.Jump up ^ Grantham (1988), The Life and Death of the Solid South: A Political History, p. 156 222.^ Jump up to: a b Dallek 2003, pp. 292–293. 223.^ Jump up to: a b Brauer 2002, p. 487. 224.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Brauer 2002, p. 490. 225.Jump up ^ "John F. Kennedy", Urs Swharz, Paul Hamlyn, 1964 226.Jump up ^ Bryant 2006, pp. 60, 66. 227.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 123–126. 228.Jump up ^ wikisource – Executive Order No. 10925 229.Jump up ^ "Martin Luther King, Jr. and the Global Freedom Struggle". Stanford University. 230.Jump up ^ Bryant 2006, p. 71. 231.Jump up ^ Gitlin (2009), The Ku Klux Klan: A Guide to an American Subculture, p. 29 232.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 580. 233.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 467. 234.Jump up ^ In the first week of June there were 160 incidents of violence. Reeves 1993, p. 515. 235.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 515. 236.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 521–523. 237.Jump up ^ Kennedy, John F. "Civil Rights Address". AmericanRhetoric.com. Retrieved September 20, 2007. 238.Jump up ^ Schlesinger 2002, p. 966. 239.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 524. 240.Jump up ^ "John F. Kennedy: Executive Order 10980". Retrieved January 25, 2011. 241.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 433. 242.Jump up ^ "The Equal Pay Act Turns 40". Archive.eeoc.gov. Retrieved March 26, 2011. 243.^ Jump up to: a b Reeves 1993, pp. 580–584. 244.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 599–600. 245.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 628–631. 246.^ Jump up to: a b Brauer 2002, p. 492. 247.Jump up ^ "The FBI's War on King". American Public Radio. Retrieved 2015-11-13. 248.Jump up ^ "Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI)". Stanford University. Retrieved 2 August 2016. 249.Jump up ^ Herst 2007, p. 372. 250.Jump up ^ Herst 2007, pp. 372–374. 251.Jump up ^ Garrow, David J. (July 8, 2002). "The FBI and Martin Luther King". The Atlantic Monthly. 252.Jump up ^ Ludden, Jennifer. "Q&A: Sen. Kennedy on Immigration, Then & Now". NPR. Retrieved September 20, 2007. 253.Jump up ^ "From Press Office: Senator John F. Kennedy, Immigration and Naturalization Laws, Hyannis Inn Motel, Hyannis, MA". americanpresidency.org. August 6, 1960. Retrieved September 20, 2007. 254.Jump up ^ Bilharz 2002, p. 55. 255.Jump up ^ Kennedy, John F. (August 11, 1961). "320—Letter to the President of the Seneca Nation of Indians Concerning the Kinzua Dam on the Allegheny River". The American Presidency Project. Retrieved February 25, 2012. 256.Jump up ^ Murray and Cox, Apollo, p. 60. 257.^ Jump up to: a b Reeves 1993, p. 138. 258.Jump up ^ Nelson 2009, p. 145. 259.Jump up ^ Levine, Future of the US Space Program, p. 71. 260.Jump up ^ Levine, Anold S. (1982). Managing NASA in the Apollo Era, chapter 27, "The Lunar Landing Decision and Its Aftermath". NASA SP-4102. 261.^ Jump up to: a b c Nelson 2009, p. 146. 262.Jump up ^ Kenney 2000, pp. 115–116. 263.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 502. 264.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 392. 265.Jump up ^ Sidey, Hugh (1964), John F. Kennedy, pp. 117–118. 266.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 393. 267.Jump up ^ Kennedy, John F. (April 20, 1961). "Memorandum for Vice President". The White House (Memorandum). Boston, MA: John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum. Retrieved August 1, 2013. 268.Jump up ^ Launius, Roger D. (July 1994). "President John F. Kennedy Memo for Vice President, 20 April 1961" (PDF). Apollo: A Retrospective Analysis (PDF). Monographs in Aerospace History Number 3. Washington, D.C.: NASA. OCLC 31825096. Retrieved August 1, 2013. Key Apollo Source Documents. 269.^ Jump up to: a b Johnson, Lyndon B. (April 28, 1961). "Memorandum for the President". Office of the Vice President (Memorandum). Boston, MA: John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum. Retrieved August 1, 2013. 270.Jump up ^ Launius, Roger D. (July 1994). "Lyndon B. Johnson, Vice President, Memo for the President, 'Evaluation of Space Program,' 28 April 1961" (PDF). Apollo: A Retrospective Analysis (PDF). Monographs in Aerospace History Number 3. Washington, D.C.: NASA. OCLC 31825096. Retrieved August 1, 2013. Key Apollo Source Documents. 271.Jump up ^ Kennedy, John F. (1961). "Apollo Expeditions to the Moon: Chapter 2". history.nasa.gov. Retrieved February 26, 2012. 272.Jump up ^ Kennedy, John F. (September 12, 1962). "President John F. Kennedy: The Space Effort". Rice University. Retrieved February 25, 2012. 273.Jump up ^ Selverstone, Marc. "JFK and the Space Race". White House Tapes–Presidential Recordings Program, Miller Center of Public Affairs, University of Virginia. Retrieved February 26, 2012. 274.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 652–653. 275.Jump up ^ Wikisource: John F. Kennedy's Address Before the 18th General Assembly of the United Nations 276.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 654. 277.Jump up ^ Russ. "26, 2009#P12844 Life in Legacy". Lifeinlegacy.com. Archived from the original on May 12, 2011. Retrieved March 28, 2010. 278.^ Jump up to: a b Parkland Hospital doctors attending to him reported 279.Jump up ^ Lee Oswald claiming innocence (film), Youtube.com 280.Jump up ^ Warren Commission Hearings, vol. 20, p. 366, Kantor Exhibit No. 3—Handwritten notes made by Seth Kantor concerning events surrounding the assassination 281.^ Jump up to: a b Brauer 2002, p. 497. 282.Jump up ^ Gus Russo and Stephen Molton "Did Castro OK the Kennedy Assassination?," American Heritage, Winter 2009. 283.Jump up ^ Dana Blanton (June 18, 2004). "Poll: Most Believe 'Cover-Up' of JFK Assassination Facts". Fox News. 284.Jump up ^ "Majority in U.S. Still Believe JFK Killed in a Conspiracy: Mafia, federal government top list of potential conspirators". Gallup, Inc. November 15, 2013. 285.Jump up ^ "Report of the Select Committee on Assassinations of the U.S. House of Representatives". U.S. House of Representatives. Retrieved 11 November 2013. 286.Jump up ^ Bugliosi 2007, p. 211. 287.Jump up ^ Bugliosi 2007, p. 312. 288.Jump up ^ This Day in History 1967: JFK's body moved to permanent gravesitelink, History.com. Retrieved April 8, 2008. Archived February 11, 2010, at the Wayback Machine.link 289.Jump up ^ "Broadcast Yourself". YouTube. Retrieved January 2, 2010. 290.Jump up ^ "John F. Kennedy's Favorite Poems: "I Have a Rendezvous with Death" (Seeger)". jfklibrary.org. Retrieved August 25, 2015. 291.Jump up ^ Cover story, Time magazine, January 20, 1961 292.Jump up ^ Specious allegations in 1997 by UK journalist Terry O'Hanlon Golden, Andrew (July 27, 1997). "JFK The Bigamist..... The Truth At Last; Kennedy was already married when he got wed to Jackie.....". Sunday Mirror. Retrieved October 31, 2010. and by author Seymour Hersh Reingold, Joyce (March 26, 2008). "JFK 'Secret Marriage' A Story With Legs". Palm Beach Daily News. Retrieved October 31, 2010. that Kennedy had married previously have been soundly disproven. Reeves states that Ben Bradlee, then at Newsweek, inspected FBI files on it, and confirmed the falsehood. Reeves 1993, p. 348; for further refutation, see O'Brien 2005, p. 706. 293.^ Jump up to: a b Reeves 1993, p. 29. 294.Jump up ^ Raymond, Emilie (2006). From my cold, dead hands: Charlton Heston and American politics. University Press of Kentucky. p. 246. ISBN 978-0-8131-2408-7. 295.Jump up ^ "Books for Lawyers". American Bar Association Journal: 556. 1975. 296.Jump up ^ The Gallup Poll 1999. Wilmington, Delaware: Scholarly Resources Inc. 1999. pp. 248–249. 297.Jump up ^ "Greatest of the Century". Gallup/CNN/USA Today Poll. December 20–21, 1999. Retrieved January 5, 2007. 298.Jump up ^ "Kennedy Plane Found to Be Fully Functional". The Washington Post. July 31, 1999. Retrieved January 2, 2010. 299.Jump up ^ Rouse, Robert (March 15, 2006). "Happy Anniversary to the first scheduled presidential press conference—93 years young!". American Chronicle. 300.Jump up ^ "RTDNA's Kennedy connections". Radio Television Digital News Association, November 26, 2013. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 301.Jump up ^ The Personal Papers of Theodore H. White (1915–1986): Series 11. Camelot Documents, John F. Kennedy Presidential Library & Museum quotation: The 1963 LIFE article represented the first use of the term "Camelot" in print and is attributed with having played a major role in establishing and fixing this image of the Kennedy Administration and period in the popular mind. 302.Jump up ^ An Epilogue, in LIFE, Dec 6, 1963, pp.158-9 303.Jump up ^ Mandel, Lee R. (2009). "Endocrine and Autoimmune Aspects of the Health History of John F. Kennedy". Annals of Internal Medicine. 151 (151(5)): 350–354. doi:10.1059/0003-4819-151-5-200909010-00011. PMID 19721023. 304.Jump up ^ Kempe 2011, p. 213. 305.Jump up ^ New York Sun September 20, 2005: "Dr. Feelgood" Retrieved July 11, 2011 306.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 42, 158-159. 307.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 244. 308.Jump up ^ Online NewsHour with Senior Correspondent Ray Suarez and physician Jeffrey Kelman, "Pres. Kennedy's Health Secrets"link, The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer transcript, November 18, 2002 Archived January 22, 2014, at the Wayback Machine.link 309.^ Jump up to: a b Ghaemi M.D., M.P.H., Nassir (14 September 2011). "What Jackie Kennedy Didn't Say—and Didn't Know". Psychology Today. Retrieved 22 August 2016. 310.Jump up ^ "Operation Aphrodite ‹ HistoricWings.com :: A Magazine for Aviators, Pilots and Adventurers". historicwings.com. 311.Jump up ^ "The Children of Jacqueline Kennedy". www.firstladies.org. Retrieved 2016-04-16. 312.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, pp. 83-85. 313.Jump up ^ Osborne 2006, p. 195. 314.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, pp. 315–316. 315.Jump up ^ Bone, James (February 17, 2010), "How JFK's Riviera romance led to years of longing", The Times, London. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 316.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 289. 317.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 475. 318.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 58. 319.Jump up ^ Garrow, David J. (May 28, 2003). "Substance Over Sex In Kennedy Biography". The New York Times. Retrieved January 20, 2013. 320.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, pp. 475, 476. 321.Jump up ^ Leaming 2006, pp. 379-380. 322.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 581. 323.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 376. 324.Jump up ^ Barnes 2007, p. 116. 325.Jump up ^ Reeves 1993, p. 291. 326.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 478. 327.Jump up ^ Roberts, Patrick (December 13, 2009). "Kennedy Ancestral Home in Ireland to Be Landmarked". ABCNews.com. ABC News Internet Ventures. Retrieved September 30, 2010. 328.Jump up ^ Maier2004, p. 25. 329.Jump up ^ Maier2004, p. 30. 330.Jump up ^ Cronkite, Walter (1996). A Reporter's Life. New York: Alfred A. Knopf. ISBN 0-394-57879-1. 331.Jump up ^ Carter, Bill (September 15, 2001). "Viewers Again Return To Traditional Networks". The New York Times. p. A14. 332.Jump up ^ "JFK's personal connection to Army's Green Berets". CBS Interactive Inc. Retrieved 3 August 2016. 333.Jump up ^ "Presidents Who Served in the U.S. Navy". Frequently Asked Questions. Naval History & Heritage Command. January 11, 2007. Archived from the original on May 5, 2011. Retrieved May 12, 2011. 334.Jump up ^ "Navy SEALs Were Launched in the JFK 'Man on the Moon' Speech". 11 Facts About Navy SEALs. Time Inc. Retrieved May 12, 2011. 335.Jump up ^ Salinger, Pierre (1997). John F. Kennedy: Commander in Chief: A Profile in Leadership. New York: Penguin Studio. p. 97. ISBN 978-0-670-86310-5. Retrieved February 22, 2012. 336.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, pp. 643, 648-649. 337.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, pp. 594-606, 644. 338.Jump up ^ Dallek 2003, p. 708. 339.Jump up ^ "50 years after win, Kennedy's legacy endures". USA Today. September 26, 2010. Retrieved April 4, 2013. 340.Jump up ^ Walton Jr. & Smith 2000, p. 205. 341.Jump up ^ Page, Susan (October 4, 2011). "50 years after win, Kennedy's legacy endures". USA Today. Retrieved December 25, 2011. 342.Jump up ^ Douthat, Ross (November 26, 2011). "The Enduring Cult of Kennedy". New York Times. Retrieved December 3, 2011. 343.Jump up ^ Hanks, Patrick; Hardcastle, Kate; Hodges, Flavia (2006). A Dictionary of First Names. Oxford Paperback Reference (2nd ed.). Oxford: Oxford University Press. p. 157. ISBN 978-0-19-861060-1. 344.Jump up ^ "What's in an eponym? Celebrity airports - could there be a commercial benefit in naming?". Centre for Aviation. Retrieved 2016-08-28. 345.Jump up ^ "John Fitzgerald Kennedy, 35th President of the United States". American Heraldry Society. Archived from the original on August 3, 2016. Retrieved October 27, 2009. Publications Alford, Mimi; Newman, Judith (2011). Once Upon A Secret: My Affair with President John F. Kennedy and its Aftermath. London: Hutchinson. ISBN 978-0-09-193175-9. Ballard, Robert D. (2002). Collision With History: The Search for John F. Kennedy's PT 109. Washington, DC: National Geographic. ISBN 978-0-7922-6876-5. Barnes, John (2007). John F. Kennedy on Leadership. Bilharz, Joy Ann (2002) 1998. The Allegany Senecas and Kinzua Dam: Forced Relocation Through Two Generations. Lincoln: University of Nebraska Press. ISBN 978-0-8032-1282-4. Blight, James G.; Lang, Janet M. (2005). The Fog of War: Eleven Lessons from the Life of Robert S. McNamara. Lanham, Md.: Rowman & Littlefield. ISBN 978-0-7425-4221-1. Brauer, Carl M. (2002). "John F. Kennedy". In Graff, Henry. The Presidents: A Reference History (7th ed.). pp. 481–498. ISBN 0-684-80551-0. Bryant, Nick (Autumn 2006). "Black Man Who Was Crazy Enough to Apply to Ole Miss". The Journal of Blacks in Higher Education (53). Bugliosi, Vincent (2007). Reclaiming History: The Assassination of President John F. Kennedy. New York: Norton. ISBN 978-0-393-04525-3. Dallek, Robert (2003). An Unfinished Life: John F. Kennedy, 1917–1963. Boston, MA: Little, Brown and Co. ISBN 978-0-316-17238-7. Donovan, Robert J. (2001) 1961. PT-109: John F. Kennedy in WW II (40th Anniversary ed.). McGraw Hill. ISBN 978-0-07-137643-3. Dunnigan, James; Nofi, Albert (1999). Dirty Little Secrets of the Vietnam War. St. Martin's. ISBN 978-0-312-19857-2. Dudley, Robert L.; Shiraev, Eric (2008). Counting Every Vote: The Most Contentious Elections in American History. Dulles, Virginia: Potomac Books. ISBN 978-1-59797-224-6. Frum, David (2000). How We Got Here: The '70s. Basic Books. ISBN 978-0-465-04196-1. Gibson, Bryan R. (2015). Sold Out? US Foreign Policy, Iraq, the Kurds, and the Cold War. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 978-1-137-48711-7. Gleijeses, Piero (February 1995). "Ships in the Night: The CIA, the White House and the Bay of Pigs". Journal of Latin American Studies. 27 (1): 1–42. ISSN 0022-216X – via JSTOR. Herst, Burton (2007). Bobby and J. Edgar: The Historic Face-Off Between the Kennedys and J. Edgar Hoover That Transformed America. Basic Books. ISBN 978-0-7867-1982-2. Jewell, Elizabeth (2005). U.S. Presidents Factbook. New York: Random House. ISBN 978-0-375-72073-4. Kempe, Frederick (2011). Berlin 1961. New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons. ISBN 978-0-399-15729-5. Kenney, Charles (2000). John F. Kennedy: The Presidential Portfolio. PublicAffairs. ISBN 978-1-891620-36-2. Leaming, Barbara (2006). Jack Kennedy: The Education of a Statesman. W. W. Norton. ISBN 978-0-393051-61-2. Maier, Thomas (2004). The Kennedys: America's Emerald Kings. Matthews, Chris (2011). Jack Kennedy: Elusive Hero. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-1-4516-3508-9. McNamara, Robert S. (2000). Argument Without End: In Search of Answers to the Vietnam Tragedy. Nelson, Craig (2009). Rocket Men: The Epic Story of the First Men on the Moon. New York, New York: John Murray. ISBN 978-0-670-02103-1. O'Brien, Michael (2005). John F. Kennedy: A Biography. Thomas Dunne. ISBN 978-0-312-28129-8. Osborne, Robert (2006). Leading Ladies: The 50 Most Unforgettable Actresses of the Studio Era. Chronicle Books. ISBN 978-0811852487. Reeves, Richard (1993). President Kennedy: Profile of Power. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-671-64879-4. Salt, Jeremey (2008). The Unmaking of the Middle East: A History of Western Disorder in Arab lands. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. ISBN 978-0-520-25551-7. Schlesinger, Arthur M. Jr (2002) 1965. A Thousand Days: John F. Kennedy in the White House. Boston: Houghton Mifflin. ISBN 978-0-618-21927-8. Sorensen, Theodore (1966) 1965. Kennedy (paperback). New York: Bantam. OCLC 2746832. Tucker, Spencer (2011) 1998. The Encyclopedia of the Vietnam War: A Political, Social, and Military History. ABC-CLIO. ISBN 978-1851099603. Walton Jr., Hanes; Smith, Robert C. (2000). American Politics and the African American Quest for Universal Freedom. Addison, Wesley, Longman. ISBN 0-321-07038-0. Further reading Brauer, Carl. John F. Kennedy and the Second Reconstruction (1977) Burner, David. John F. Kennedy and a New Generation (1988) Casey, Shaun. The Making of a Catholic President: Kennedy vs. Nixon 1960 (2009) Collier, Peter & Horowitz, David. The Kennedys (1984) Cottrell, John. Assassination! The World Stood Still (1964) Douglass, James W. (2008). JFK and the Unspeakable: Why He Died and Why It Matters. Maryknoll, N.Y: Orbis Books. ISBN 978-1-57075-755-6. Fay, Paul B., Jr. The Pleasure of His Company (1966) Freedman, Lawrence. Kennedy's Wars: Berlin, Cuba, Laos and Vietnam (2000) Fursenko, Aleksandr and Timothy Naftali. One Hell of a Gamble: Khrushchev, Castro and Kennedy, 1958–1964 (1997) Giglio, James. The Presidency of John F. Kennedy (1991) Hamilton, Nigel. JFK: Reckless Youth (1992) Harper, Paul, and Krieg, Joann P. eds. John F. Kennedy: The Promise Revisited (1988) Harris, Seymour E. The Economics of the Political Parties, with Special Attention to Presidents Eisenhower and Kennedy (1962) Heath, Jim F. Decade of Disillusionment: The Kennedy–Johnson Years (1976) Hersh, Seymour. The Dark Side of Camelot (1997) Kunz, Diane B. The Diplomacy of the Crucial Decade: American Foreign Relations during the 1960s (1994) Lynch, Grayston L. Decision for Disaster Betrayal at the Bay of Pigs (2000) Manchester, William. Portrait of a President: John F. Kennedy in Profile (1967) Manchester, William (1967). The Death of a President: November 20–25, 1963. New York: Harper & Row. LCCN 67010496. Newman, John M. JFK and Vietnam: Deception, Intrigue, and the Struggle for Power (1992) Parmet, Herbert. Jack: The Struggles of John F. Kennedy (1980) Parmet, Herbert. JFK: The Presidency of John F. Kennedy (1983) Parmet, Herbert. "The Kennedy Myth". In Myth America: A Historical Anthology, Volume II. Gerster, Patrick, and Cords, Nicholas. (editors.) (1997) Piper, Michael Collins. Final Judgment (2004: sixth edition). American Free Press Reeves, Thomas. A Question of Character: A Life of John F. Kennedy (1991); hostile biography Sabato, Larry J. The Kennedy Half-Century: The Lasting Legacy of John F. Kennedy (forthcoming, 2013) Schlesinger, Arthur, Jr. Robert Kennedy And His Times (2002) 1978 Selverstone, Marc J., ed. A Companion to John F. Kennedy (Wiley-Blackwell, 2014) Whalen, Thomas J. JFK and His Enemies: A Portrait of Power (2014) Primary sources Goldzwig, Steven R. and Dionisopoulos, George N., eds. In a Perilous Hour: The Public Address of John F. Kennedy (1995) Kennedy, Jacqueline. Jacqueline Kennedy: Historic Conversations on Life with John F. Kennedy (2011). Hyperion Books. ISBN 1401324258. Historiography and memory Abramson, Jill. "Kennedy, the Elusive President", The New York Times Book Review October 22, 2013, notes that 40,000 books have been published about JFK Hellmann, John. The Kennedy Obsession: The American Myth of JFK (1997) Santa Cruz, Paul H. Making JFK Matter: Popular Memory and the 35th President (Denton: University of North Texas Press, 2015) xxiv, 363 pp. Selverstone, Marc J., ed. A Companion to John F. Kennedy (Wiley-Blackwell, 2014), Topical essays by scholars focusing on the historiography External links Find more about John F. Kennedy at Wikipedia's sister projectsDefinitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource OfficialJohn F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum John Fitzgerald Kennedy National Historic Site White House biography Media coverage"John F. Kennedy collected news and commentary". The New York Times. Appearances on C-SPAN "Life Portrait of John F. Kennedy", from C-SPAN's American Presidents: Life Portraits, November 5, 1999 Radio coverage of the assassination of President Kennedy as broadcast on WCCO-AM Radio (Minneapolis) and CBS Radio OtherJohn F. Kennedy: A Resource Guide - the Library of Congress Extensive Essays on JFK with shorter essays on each member of his cabinet and First Lady - Miller Center of Public Affairs Kennedy Administration from Office of the Historian, United States Government Printing Office, Washington, D.C. Works by or about John F. Kennedy at Internet Archive Works by John F. Kennedy at LibriVox (public domain audiobooks) John F. Kennedy discography at Discogs "John F. Kennedy". Find a Grave. Retrieved November 17, 2013. John F. Kennedy at DMOZ show v · t · e Category:John F. Kennedy Category:1917 births Category:1963 deaths Category:1963 murders in the United States Category:20th-century American politicians Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century Roman Catholics Category:Alumni of the London School of Economics Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American anti-communists Category:American naval personnel of World War II Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of the Vietnam War Category:Assassinated Presidents of the United States Category:Barnstable, Massachusetts Category:Bouvier family Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Choate Rosemary Hall alumni Category:Deaths by firearm in Texas Category:Democratic Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Democratic Party Presidents of the United States Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Democratic Party members of the United States House of Representatives Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Irish diaspora politicians Category:James Cardinal Gibbons Medal winners Category:Journalists from Massachusetts Category:Kennedy family Category:Laetare Medal recipients Category:Massachusetts Democrats Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts Category:National Rifle Association people Category:People associated with the Boy Scouts of America Category:People associated with the assassination of John F. Kennedy Category:People from Brookline, Massachusetts Category:People murdered in Texas Category:People of the Congo Crisis Category:Politicians from Boston Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Progressivism in the United States Category:Pulitzer Prize for Biography or Autobiography winners Category:Recipients of the Navy and Marine Corps Medal Category:Space advocates Category:Star class sailors Category:United States Navy officers Category:United States Senators from Massachusetts Category:United States presidential candidates, 1960 Category:United States vice-presidential candidates, 1956 Category:Writers from Boston